Captain Jack Sparrow and the Island of the Skull
by Spawn of Kong
Summary: Jack Sparrow has escaped from Norrington & the Royal Navy, and now seeks some form of leverage against Davy Jones. His search leads him to a mysterious island southwest of Sumatra. Crossover with King Kong, set btwn CotBP & DMC. Ch 11 now up, please R&R.
1. The wall of fog

Summary: The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in…but not all. In his search for the key to the Dead Man's Chest, Captain Jack Sparrow is sidetracked, as he and the crew of a merchant ship discover at a fog-shrouded island southwest of Sumatra, with a mighty and ancient wall, and something monstrous, neither beast nor man, which lives behind it.

Based on stories and characters created by Merian C. Cooper, Ernest B. Schoedsack, Edgar Wallace, James Creelman, Ruth Rose, Lorenzo Semple Jr., Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliott, and Terry Rossio.

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own anything related to _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or _King Kong_.

* * *

This story is written in screenplay form, as I plan on making a stop-motion project of it in the future, using my various action figures. The story contains various elements, not only from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and all 3 versions of _King Kong_ (the original 1933 classic, the 1976 disappointment, and the 2005 classic), but also lots of other sources, such as _Son of Kong_ (the sequel to the 1933 film), Weta Workshop's _The World of Kong: A Natural History of Skull Island_, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Lost World_, etc. I'll try to acknowledge as many as I can ;-). 

Finally, I should mention that while I'll certainly be adding new chapters, I'll also probably be revising previously posted material, all in an effort to shape the story just right. Reviews/criticism are much appreciated.

* * *

_"And the prophet said: 'And lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty. And it stayed its hand from killing. And from that day, it was as one dead.'"_

- Old Arabian proverb

_"Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, ye know. S'not just a keel and hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship _needs_. But what a ship _is_ -- what the _Black Pearl really _is... is freedom."_

- Captain Jack Sparrow

_"We could not understand, because we were too far, and could not remember, because we were traveling in the night of First Ages, of Those Ages that are gone, leaving hardly a sign and no memories... We are accustomed to look upon the shackled form of a conquered monster, but there, there you could look at a thing monstrous, and free."_

- Joseph Conrad, _Heart of Darkness_

* * *

EXT. SHIP - DECK - EVENING 

The sun is setting over the placid waters of the East Indian Ocean.

PULL BACK TO:

POV of the ocean from ship's deck. A lone figure gazes at the beautiful vista. This is Miss ANNE DARROW, a British woman in her early 20's.

She looks to her right and freezes.

Before the prow of the ship is a MASSIVE WALL OF FOG. As the evening sky begins to turn purple, so this spectacular sight looks even more surreal, yet haunting and ominous too.

The other crewmembers have noticed the fogbank too, and are looking at it uneasily. Among them is Anne's father, THOMAS DARROW.

As everyone gawks at this sight, something else catches Anne's eye. She looks down at the water.

Beneath its surface, bright flashes of silver streak by; schools of fish that seem to be spooked by something.

Anne gazes upward to where the fish are coming from.

ANNE'S POV: Far away from the ship, but still visible, an ominous shape is moving under the water.

ANNE  
(nervously, her eyes fixed on the approaching form)  
Father--

Thomas Darrow, who has still been looking at the fogbank, reacts as if coming out of a trance, and comes over to where Anne is.

DARROW  
What is it--

He stops as he sees the same thing his daughter is looking at. The rest of the crew notices it too. Soon all eyes are upon the approaching shape. As it comes closer, it 's still hard to say what it is. One thing is certain: it's BIG, even bigger than the 75-foot ship.

As it comes closer and closer, there is a palpable tension among the crew. At about 100 feet away from the ship, however, the thing DISAPPEARS.

For the people aboard the ship, the atmosphere is awkward: is the thing really gone or not?

Seconds later, the ship JOLTS VIOLENTLY. The crew are thrown to their knees. Before anyone has a chance to recover, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! The wood on the main deck EXPLODES UPWARDS, and through the hole comes a GARGANTUAN set of JAWS, like some great CROCODILE FROM HELL!

The crewmembers arm themselves and try to subdue the monster, but to no avail. One of them is IMPALED by one of the beast's tusk-like front teeth. Another is FLUNG overboard by the thrashing jaws. Anne and her father look on in horror at the ensuing carnage.

One of the surviving men FIRES A PISTOL at the monster, but MISSES -- the shot instead hits one of the GUNPOWDER KEGS below deck!

THE SHIP IS BLOWN IN TWO! Anne is thrown into the air and plummets toward the water.

She hits the surface and goes under, but manages to swim back up.

Anne's head breaks the surface. She takes in air, and then searches frantically for her father, or any other survivors. Around her are various flaming bits of debris, and the charred form of the monstrous jaws that assaulted the ship; they sink before we can get a look at the beast proper.

Anne sees something up ahead, and swims toward it. It is a piece of the ship's hull, badly damaged but still big enough to float on. Anne hauls herself onto it, then collapses from sheer exhaustion.

The makeshift RAFT FLOATS TOWARDS CAMERA, with the massive fogbank looming ominously in the background.

* * *

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN - DAY

At first, nothing but flat blue sky. Suddenly, someone rises into frame.

It is none other than CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW himself, that wily old pirate who looks every bit the part of a swashbuckling rogue. He climbs up the rigging of a ship, clearly engaged in some grand act of derring-do--

ANGLE ON: --Or perhaps not, as it turns out he is only about ten feet above deck. He pulls out his trusty PISTOL and points it at something ABOVE, then FIRES.

Something FALLS from the masts down to the deck: JACK THE MONKEY, clutching a piece of canvas ripped from one of the sails. He SCREECHES at Jack and scampers off. Jack looks on, with an expression of both annoyance and satisfaction.

JACK  
Knew I'd forgotten to do something today.

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN - DAY

It is now apparent that Jack is aboard his beloved ship, the _Black Pearl_. It's undergone a few modifications since he reclaimed it. The most obvious change is that the evil-looking tattered sails have been replaced with new ones, although these have been patched up.

EXT. BLACK PEARL - DECK - DAY

Jack climbs down from the rigging and saunters, in his characteristic drunken gait, off in the direction of the poop deck. He is stopped by his first mate, JOSHAMEE GIBBS.

GIBBS  
Why do you bother with that, Captain? You know that won't do anything to him.

JACK  
(eyeroll-type tone)  
True, but that's the beauty of it, mate. Means I always have a reliable target for practicing on.

He handles his pistol as he says this, still savoring the fact that he no longer has to carry just one shot in it.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Besides, can't have 'im chewin' up the sails after we just spent all that tender lovin' care patchin' them up, can we?

The two are joined by one of the newer crewmembers, the Indian pirate LEECH.

LEECH  
We wouldn't have had to patch them up in the first place if someone hadn't decided to sail through that hurricane.

Jack is clearly somewhat miffed at this -- how dare anyone doubt his excellent captaining skills?

JACK  
(forced smile)  
Truly a difficult choice to make, that was. But consider: before that, the Royal Navy was pursuin' us with the specific, an' truly uncomforting, intent to use us as their own little target practice, an' one big scary storm later, we can now enjoy the beautiful luxury of looking at an ocean 'orizon that doesn't have a line o' British galleons bearin' down on us. So in the end it was worth suffering a bit of discomfort for a few hours, now wasn't it? Purgatory before paradise an' all that.

LEECH  
(smoothly)  
And just what sort of paradise are we sailing in now, exactly?

JACK   
(not missing a beat)  
Ah! We are now in one that will take us--

He takes out his magic COMPASS and looks at it. Its needle is pointing northeast from where Jack is standing. Jack smiles satisfactorily and displays the compass's bearing to Leech and Gibbs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
That way!  
(sets the compass back onto his belt)  
An' if you two gentlemen will now excuse me, I can go back to the helm so we can head that way. Savvy?

He continues on his way, leaving Gibbs and Leech to resume their respective duties.

* * *

Whew! Slightly tedious to write (I don't like doing opening scenes), and probably could stand a little revision, but it's a start. Ahead of me lies the biggest challenge: the introduction of all the other characters (at least, all the other human ones ;-)) and the journey to Skull Island & all the necessary exposition that has to come with it. 

Anne's first scene was pretty much inspired by the introduction of "Dwan" in the '76 _Kong_, and by Will's intro in the first _PotC_. The beast that attacks the ship is supposed to be a giant pliosaur, one of several families of giant prehistoric marine reptiles that lived alongside the dinosaurs.

To Be Continued...


	2. Ship ahoy!

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN - DAY

The _Pearl_ STEERS in the direction of the compass bearing.

INT. BLACK PEARL - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS - DAY

Jack is going over his charts with a sextant, plotting out the ship's current route. As he finishes, he pulls out a small scrap of paper and examines it.

TALLY MARKS cover the scrap -- 12 in all.

On the SOUNDTRACK, the haunting, forlorn melody of a MUSIC BOX can be faintly heard, then FADES OUT as Jack puts the scrap away.

Jack sits still at his desk, clearly reflecting on something. He checks the compass: same direction as before.

After a few seconds, he stands up and heads back outside.

* * *

EXT. BLACK PEARL - DECK - DAY

Jack steps out of his cabin to find the crewmembers milling about more energetically than usual. He raises an eyebrow curiously -- something's up.

The "voice" of MR. COTTON'S PARROT is heard.

COTTON'S PARROT  
(squawks)  
Ship ahoy! Thar' she blows! Ship ahoy!

Jack goes to investigate; is approached by Gibbs.

GIBBS  
Cap'n--

JACK  
I know.

Jack pulls out a spyglass and looks through it. Sure enough, there is a large SHIP, possibly a galleon, about a mile ahead of the _Pearl_. It's name is just barely visible: _Venture_.

ANGLE ON: JACK'S expression is one of interest; the _Venture_ seems to be headed in the same direction as he is.

After a moment of consideration, Jack turns to Gibbs. Behind them, the rest of the crew have gathered, all awaiting orders.

JACK  
Any sign they might have seen us?

GIBBS  
None at all.

Jack takes a moment to think about this. Normally this would be a perfect opportunity for him and the crew to attack and loot a ship. However, the _Venture_ might be headed for the destination Jack is seeking; it may even be the destination itself. He will have to approach this delicately. He comes to a decision.

JACK  
I'll head over there meself, see what I can find out…

GIBBS  
(confused)  
Wouldn't it be better to just take them while they're blind?

Jack gives Gibbs a long look.

GIBBS  
(sheepishly)  
…Or we could just do it your way.

JACK  
(smiling)  
That's better. Now, if I find the crew over there to be at all interested, I shall use my utterly foolproof charm to persuade 'em to let us sail alongside them. If they're not so open to travel mates, there may be a possible necessity for me to communicate with ye lot over long distance.

GIBBS  
And how were you planning on achieving that?

Jack looks over in the crew's direction. The others all turn their gaze to the one he's focused on: Cotton, more specifically his Parrot.

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN - DAY

JACK sits in a LONGBOAT, rowing away from the _Pearl_ and towards the _Venture_…with Cotton's Parrot on his shoulder.

* * *

TBC. I think at this point I'll be adding a new chapter at least once each week. Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to get something up; the next chapter will probably be one of the hardest for me, as I need to work out how Jack is able to sail with the _Venture_, and whether or not his crew will be allowed to come, all in a way that remains truthful to the characters. After that hurdle is crossed, things should get a little more manageable.

And yes, the music box melody mentioned _is_ Davy Jones' theme; the tally marks are the number of years that have passed since his deal with Jack, and by DMC of course it will have been 13 years.


	3. Welcome aboard the Venture

A/N: If there were one part of the story so far that could benefit the most from readers' responses, this would almost certainly be it. Like I mentioned earlier, this has been one of the toughest scenes to write, because it is the scene that truly launches the story. Therefore, any feedback/suggestions for this chapter would be a tremendous help.

* * *

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN - DAY 

Jack is now within viewing distance of the _Venture_. Several sailors climb down the side of the ship to help him aboard.

JACK  
(whimsically; to the Parrot)  
Well, good service at least.

EXT. VENTURE - DECK - DAY

Jack and his escorts climb aboard. Jack is in full bravado mode -- he has to make sure he plays this interaction just right.

JACK  
Gentlemen, I thank ye from the bottom of my 'eart--

He stops as he takes in the sight before him. Nearly the entire crew of the _Venture_ stands looking at him. Among them is Captain ENGLEHORN, first mate BENJAMIN HAYES, and deckhand JIM DRISCOLL.

There is also a woman (!) aboard: we recognize her as ANNE DARROW.

Finally, there is a man who seems to recognize Jack immediately, judging by his expression. This is NILS HELSTROM.

HELSTROM  
(delighted)  
Jack Sparrow.

Jack reacts -- so much for any aliases he might have had in mind. Also, as long as this man knows his name…

JACK  
(indignantly)  
Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Surely chivalry ain't completely dead yet, aye?

He recomposes himself and looks Helstrom up and down.

JACK (CONT'D)  
That bein' said, you certainly seem familiar with me. 'Ave I threatened ye before?

HELSTROM  
Don't tell me you don't recognize me: Helstrom! Nils Helstrom. We met in that pub in Scotland, us and your mate Bootstrap Bill--

Englehorn steps forward.

ENGLEHORN  
Mr. Helstrom, before you reacquaint yourself, I would like to ask our guest a few questions.

He looks Jack over.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
So this is the famous Jack…I'm sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack isn't sure whether or not this is a compliment.

JACK  
(cautiously)  
Well, 'tis nice to know my name bein' so familiar amongst all of you lot.

ENGLEHORN  
Indeed it is. Familiar enough that I now suppose we should be on the lookout for a line of British galleons bearing down on us.

Definitely not a compliment.

JACK  
Ah! Now normally that _would_ be true, can't deny that. Except, said British galleons lost me in a little hurricane 'bout five thousand miles back that way. Yessir, I can assure you, mate: they will always remember that day as the day that they almost caught--

ENGLEHORN  
--Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I'm sure, but I only have your word to go on that claim.

Helstrom scoffs, and steps forward; Englehorn shushes him.

JACK  
An' why would such an esteemed gentleman as yourself, Cap'n--

ENGLEHORN  
Englehorn.

JACK  
--Englehorn, feel so threatened by some posse of redcoats comin' to pay a call to yer vessel?

Englehorn deliberates for a moment, before deciding to answer.

ENGLEHORN  
The British East India Trading Company--

He notes Jack's expression of disgust.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
--Yes, the same East India Company that branded you, if memory serves. There are rumors it has been gaining power over these waters during the past few months. There's even talk that it may merge with the West India Company.

JACK  
(now genuinely curious)  
An' why should any o' that matter to ye? We're sailing in Dutch waters right now, aren't we, mate?

ENGLEHORN  
We are indeed. The word among the merchant crews, though, is that Cutler Beckett has developed a new, unprecedented plan to exterminate piracy across the globe. If he is successful, then the Dutch may well set aside their rivalry with England and ally with him in his cause. Or, Beckett may simply force them to cooperate.

JACK  
An' where do you and your lads fit into all this? You're all well-to-do chaps, are ye not?  
(looks at Helstrom)  
Possibly excludin' him, that is.

ENGLEHORN  
Mr. Helstrom is not the only member of this crew who has been charged with piracy. A good number of us have been as well, and now we're simply trying to make an honest living, and avoid attention. I'm afraid your presence here will only draw such attention, Mr. Sparrow, unless your claim is true.

JACK  
(earnestly)  
Cap'n Englehorn, I do swear, on pain of death, that what I did spoke was in fact the truth, the whole truth, an' nothin' but the truth.

He maintains eye contact with Englehorn. After a moment, Englehorn nods.

ENGLEHORN  
Very well, then.

He gives Jack a quick "if you're lying you're dead" look, then eyes the Parrot sitting on Jack's shoulder.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
Now, Mr. Sparrow, judging by that bird, I'm guessing you are not alone.

Jack knows better than to deny this -- he gives Englehorn a "yup, pretty much" look.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
And I'll also venture a guess that your humble introduction to us means your intentions here are similarly peaceful, correct?

JACK  
Entirely so. We simply noticed you lot headin' along the same bearin' as us, an' so we wanted to sail alongside ye, at least as far as whatever yer destination is.

He looks to Englehorn to respond.

ENGLEHORN  
(pause)  
Singapore, Mr. Sparrow.

Jack nods –- he is fully aware that his compass wasn't pointing in the direction of Singapore, but decides not to bring it up, for now.

JACK  
Alrigh' then, Singapore. So, that's our only request, all other terms are yours, savvy?

Helstrom and the rest of the crew regard Englehorn as he considers.

ENGLEHORN  
All right, Mr. Sparrow, I accept your offer. You may sail with us, under the following conditions. First, I want to see your ship flying a white flag when it catches up with us. I assume your bird can deliver such a message.

Jack nods in confirmation.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
Good, which brings me to my other term. Until we reach our destination, you are to remain on this ship, where I can keep an eye on you.

His choice of words -- _"our destination"_ as opposed to _"Singapore"_ -- is not lost on Jack.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
Those are my conditions. Are we agreed?

JACK  
(unhesitatingly)  
Yep! I'm good with 'em.

The two captains SHAKE HANDS.

ENGLEHORN  
(satisfied, at least for now)  
Welcome aboard the _Venture_, Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

TBC. Those of you who have seen _Son of Kong_ will recognize Nils Helstrom as the name of the villain in that movie. Here, he serves as the Carl Denham character; somehow I felt the name "Denham" sounded too American for this particular universe. 

Also worth noting is the name Jim Driscoll. Once I came up with this story, I knew I couldn't have the name _Jack_ Driscoll, as there's already one Jack (two if you count Jack the monkey), and it could cause confusion. Instead, I opted to combine the last name Driscoll with the name Jim, after the Jimmy character played by Jamie Bell in the 2005 _Kong_, and as a little homage IMO to Robert Louis Stevenson's character Jim Hawkins ;-).

The names of the other characters introduced in this scene are straight out of _Kong_ as well: Englehorn was the captain's name in both the original and 2005 versions, and Ben Hayes was his first mate in the 2005 one.

Anyhow, now that this chunk is out of the way (rewrites aside), I can assure you things are about to get more interesting. Stay tuned, and of course, send feedback.


	4. There's nothing out there

EXT. INDIAN OCEAN – DUSK

The _Black Pearl_, flying the WHITE FLAG OF TRUCE as promised, comes up alongside the _Venture_.

EXT. VENTURE - DECK – DUSK

The _Venture_ crew all stare at the arriving figure of the _Pearl_. It is, after all, supposed to be the stuff of legend. Englehorn looks, at least for a moment, like he might be regretting his decision.

On the other hand, Helstrom, standing beside Jack, is clearly impressed. So is Jim Driscoll. Jack, for his part, is simply enjoying all the attention his ship is getting.

JIM  
(simultaneously awed & terrified)  
The _Black Pearl_…I've heard the stories of her. Crewed by the damned, she is, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out.

JACK  
(nostalgic)  
Aye, right up 'til I stuffed the mutinous git back down Old Nick's throat.  
(stops as he acknowledges Jim for the first time)  
Who're you, then?

Jim, who looks somewhat relieved now that the stories of the _Pearl_ no longer apply, turns to Jack, his face aglow with enthusiasm.

JIM  
(total geek-out)  
James Driscoll, Captain Sparrow. I've heard of you, too. Sacked Nassau port without firing a single shot, didn't you? Plus slipped through the fingers of eight ships under the East India Company. Wanted for piracy, smuggling, falsification of letters of Marque and Reprisal, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, brigandage, pilferage, depravity --

By now, Jack just plain pities the kid: does he have any life?

JACK  
(interrupts)  
Well, ye definitely know yer pirates, I'll give ye that.

JIM  
(beaming)  
Thank you, captain! It's such an honor to actually be in your presence --

He is interrupted as Ben Hayes, the first mate, joins the men.

HAYES  
(sharply, to Jim)  
Jim! You bring up those ropes from below deck like I told you?

JIM  
(very awkward)  
Er, doin' it right now, Mr. Hayes.

HAYES  
(knowingly)  
I thought so.

Jim runs off. Hayes gives Jack and Helstrom a somewhat dark look, then heads off as well.

Jack exhales in relief: thank God he's gone.

JACK  
Now that is one lad what needs t'find 'imself a girl.

HELSTROM  
Driscoll? You got that right. Never saw anyone who admires piracy the way he does.

ELSEWHERE ON DECK, Hayes catches up with Jim.

HAYES  
Jim! You also have something for me, I believe?

Jim stops, hesitates, then fishes a crumpled piece of parchment from his vest pocket.

He gives it to Hayes, who examines it.

The paper is covered with a single sentence, written over and over again – a writing exercise.

Hayes looks back at Jim sternly.

Jim stares downward, not wanting to meet the first mate's gaze.

HAYES  
What do I always tell you?

JIM  
(mumbles)  
Do your best.

HAYES  
And is this your best?

Jim looks back up and sticks out his chin defiantly.

JIM  
(stubbornly)  
It is.

HAYES  
(isn't fooled)  
So you've been practicing?

Jim does not answer, and averts his eyes again, confirming Hayes' suspicions.

There is a brief but awkward silence, as Hayes continues to give Jim his disapproving look.

HAYES  
(insistently; he knows what's best for the boy)  
Jim, you don't want to be on this ship for the rest of your life.

Jim looks back at him stubbornly.

JIM  
(defensively)  
Yes I do.

HAYES  
No you don't, Jim.

JIM  
Well so what if I want to stay at sea? I could get by, just like Mr. Sparrow did.

Hayes closes his eyes in frustration. This is exactly what he's been afraid of.

HAYES  
So that's what you want to make of your life? Become a pirate, spend the rest of your days running from the law?

Jim doesn't answer; just stares stubbornly. Eventually:

HAYES (CONT'D)  
Well come on, go get those ropes up on deck.

Jim, scowling, heads off to do so.

BACK WITH JACK AND HELSTROM:

HELSTROM  
(chuckles)  
Of course, judging by his success with Ms. Darrow, he'll be lucky to find any girl.

JACK  
(looks up)  
Ms. Darrow? Ye mean the golden-headed lass?

HELSTROM  
The same: Ms. Anne Darrow. Poor Driscoll's been pining for her since we first brought her on board.  
(notes Jack's puzzled look)  
We found her about three days ago floating on a piece of hull and brought her in. Hasn't said much about how she got out there; seems to be doing better now. On the other hand, of course, she's had to endure Driscoll's pirate stories.  
(looks over to one side)  
Ah, there she be now.

Jack looks in Helstrom's direction:

Near the ship's forecastle, a group of crewmembers have gathered together, with assorted instruments. Anne is with them, and the sailors, as they set up their instruments, seem to be asking her to dance.

As Jack and Helstrom watch, the sailors begin performing the Scottish folk song "Mhairi's Wedding," while Anne starts dancing.

SAILOR  
(singing)  
Step we gaily, on we go/ Heel for heel and toe for toe/ Arm in arm and row on row/ All for Mhairi's wedding/ Over hillways up and down/ Myrtle green and bracken brown/ Past the sheiling through the town/ All for the sake of Mhairi. / Step we gaily, on we go/ Heel for heel and toe for toe/ Arm in arm and row on row/ All for Mhairi's wedding/ Red her cheeks as rowans are/ Brighter eyes than any star/ Fairest of them all by far / Is our darling Mhairi. / Step we gaily, on we go/ Heel for heel and toe for toe/ Arm in arm and row on row/ All for Mhairi's wedding/ Plenty herring, plenty meal/ Plenty peat to fill her creel/ Plenty bonny bairns as well/ That's the toast for Mhairi!

As this goes on:

HELSTROM  
(looks up at poop deck; remembers)  
Excuse me.

He heads over to the poop deck. Jack stays where he is, then, as the song finishes, heads over to the merry band.

JACK  
A fine performance that was, gentlemen. An' now, might I be allowed t'introduce ye lot to a bit o' music from me Caribbean waters?

The sailors are all into it; they cheer approvingly

JACK (CONT'D)  
Thought so. Now then, here's a little ditty I learned not too long ago.

CRASH CUT TO:

JACK & SAILORS  
(singing)  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me/ We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me/ We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ Maraud and embezzle and even hijack/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me/ We kindle and char, inflame and ignite/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ We burn up the city, we're really a fright/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ We're devils and black sheep; really bad eggs/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me/ We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho/ Aye, but we're loved by our mums and our dads/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

ON THE BLACK PEARL, the crew can hear the men on the _Venture_ singing the familiar tune.

GIBBS  
(shakes his head)  
Sounds like the captain's settled in over there.

ON THE VENTURE: As the singing continues, Jim, who has completed his duties, ends up merrily dancing with Anne, who seems to take it in stride. Jack sees this and raises an eyebrow. He looks up at the poop deck:

Up there are Helstrom and Englehorn, looking out along the rail at the horizon ahead of the ship. Helstrom checks their position with what look like a stack of small charts/maps, in an almost obsessive manner. Englehorn looks utterly worn out.

Jack is intrigued: looks like Helstrom is the one leading them to…wherever they're going.

EXT. VENTURE - POOP DECK - DUSK

ENGLEHORN  
Damnit, man, this morning we reached the coordinates you'd marked, and turned northeast like you directed. Now I believe you owe me at least some information about our "destination."

HELSTROM  
What's the matter, captain, you think I'm just wandering blindly here?

Englehorn glares at him: stop playing dumb.

ENGLEHORN  
There's no land northeast of here for miles, not until we reach Sumatra. And until then, we'll be sailing far outside the trade routes.

HELSTROM  
(undaunted)  
You can rest assured, captain, I would not have hired your ship if I didn't think you could do it, and I'm sure this, er, "venture" --  
(smiles at his own pun)  
-- will be well worth your while.

Englehorn is tempted by the possibility of payment, but his instincts urge him to refuse. He looks Helstrom straight in the eye.

ENGLEHORN  
There's nothing out there.

HELSTROM  
(all light-heartedness gone)  
Well then you've nothing to lose.

Englehorn looks conflicted.

Helstrom seems assured that he's won this argument, and looks back at the papers in his hand. At the top of the stack is a battered piece of parchment: a map of some kind.

WIDE ON: The _Venture_ and the _Black Pearl_ sail forward into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Unitarian Jihadist: Thank you for your review. I'll admit writing this in screenplay form wasn't my first choice. I soon found, though, that it was a writing style much closer to how I usually imagine stories. Also, I suppose some of the confusions in reading characters' lines might be because I've tried to effect their individual speech patterns, especially in the case of Jack (who is, not surprisingly, one of the hardest characters to write for).

The scene between Jim and Hayes is based on a scene from Christopher Golden's novelization of the 2005 _Kong_. The dance sequence, featuring the tune "Mhairi's Wedding," is one of the deleted scenes featured on the 2005 _Kong_ Extended Edition, among the special features. And of course, with Jack Sparrow aboard, I simply had to include George Bruns' lyrics to the classic song from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride :-P.

And not to worry, I haven't forgotten the fact that Anne has gone through a pretty traumatic experience, what with being shipwrecked and losing her father and all. The next chapter will be focused more on her; right now I've just been bringing Jack in and giving him some idea of where he's ended up.

Plus, within the next few chapters, we'll be arriving upon the shores of Skull Island; stay tuned.


	5. Did you ever hear of Kong?

INT. VENTURE - GALLEY – NIGHT

Jack and Helstrom sit at a table, drinking rum. They are alone, with the exception of the ship's cook, LUMPY, who is quietly working in the background.

HELSTROM  
(wistful; perhaps slightly tipsy)  
Ah, now this takes me back to that Scottish pub. Of course, back then you were with ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner… What happened to him, anyway? I didn't see him anywhere aboard your ship.

Jack looks somewhat pained at the mention of his old friend, and annoyed with Helstrom for bringing it up.

JACK  
That "mutinous git" I mentioned before? Sent poor Bootstrap down to the depths after overthrowin' an' maroonin' me.

Helstrom nods sympathetically.

HELSTROM  
Aye, I hear you. I lost my own ship, and most of my crew, three years ago - crashed on the Backer reefs. A shame, that… I'd paid for that vessel with me own money and everything.

As he talks, he doesn't notice Jack looking at him skeptically. Helstrom may have some talents, but lying clearly isn't one of them.

HELSTROM (CONT'D)  
Well, anyhow, I remember what a fine partnership you two had formed with each other when I met you. You, in particular, made quite the impression on me.

JACK  
Well, I tend to have that effect on a lot o' people I meet. I open me mouth to tell a few stories, an' before long, everyone wants to be me; have their own excitin' adventures. S'not easy bein' famous, mate.

HELSTROM  
(envious)  
Still, you've managed to do alright; created quite the reputation for yourself. I've often wished I could have that sort of luck.

Jack smiles to himself: only he knows of the deal he made that led to all this "luck," and now he might well end up suffering the more unpleasant consequences of that deal, unless he can find what he's looking for.

The two men suddenly react in surprise as Hayes STRIDES IN, his eyes firmly locked on them - he means business.

HAYES  
(aggressively)  
If someone were to tell you this ship is headed for Singapore, what would you say?

Before either Jack or Helstrom can respond, Lumpy steps forward. Clearly, this is some sort of intervention.

LUMPY  
I would say they was full of it, Mr. Hayes. I mean, we turned northeast today.

Jack and Helstrom look up to find Hayes standing over them. Helstrom cautiously stands.

HELSTROM  
(trying to sound calm)  
Gentlemen, please. We're not looking for trouble.

JACK  
(to Helstrom)  
But you… you're lookin' for somethin', aren't ye?

Helstrom gives Jack a look, then looks back to Hayes and Lumpy. He considers his options for a moment, then:

HELSTROM  
(annoyed, to Jack)  
Yes, thank you Jack.  
(addresses everyone in the room reassuringly)  
He's right, men, we're just taking a little detour before we get to Singapore, that's all.  
(charismatic)  
We're going to find Skull Island! Find its treasures, take them, trade them, and enjoy a well-earned retirement with the money we make from them. The world is shrinking, and we brave explorers are about to discover the secrets of the last blank space on the map!

Hayes exchanges a glance with Lumpy, who has begun sharpening his knife on a whetstone.

LUMPY  
(cryptically)  
I wouldn't be so sure o' that.

Helstrom looks at him. His expression changes from confident to confused. Lumpy notes this, and seems satisfied.

LUMPY  
Seven years ago, me an' Mr. Hayes - we were working our passage on a sloop goin' through these waters.

HAYES  
(picks up the story)  
We picked up a castaway - found him floating in the water, just like Ms. Darrow. He'd been drifting for days.

LUMPY  
(continues from Hayes)  
His ship had run aground on an island, somewhere southwest o' Sumatra. An island hidden in fog.

Jack sits, completely silent, intent on hearing all of this - finally, a clue to where they're going; where his compass has been pointing to all along.

LUMPY (CONT'D)  
An' on that island, 'e said, was a huge wall, a hundred foot high - built so long ago, no one knew who'd made it. But as strong today as it was ages ago.

JACK  
So why the need for some bloody big wall?

There's a brief silence as everyone reacts to Jack's question. Lumpy locks eyes with Hayes: ask them. Hayes barely nods, then looks back at Jack and Helstrom.

HAYES  
(ominously)  
Did you ever hear of…"Kong?"

Jack frowns, shakes his head: never heard of him. Helstrom, on the other hand:

HELSTROM  
(offhandedly)  
Kong? Sure. It's a myth. A Malay superstition. What is he, a god, a demon? I forget.

LUMPY  
(eyes locked on Helstrom)  
The castaway, 'e spoke of a creature. Neither beast nor man, but somethin' monstrous, livin' behind that wall.

If he was planning on scaring Helstrom with these words, it looks like he's failed. Helstrom seems more amused than anything.

HELSTROM  
And you think, what? That he meant Kong? Or perhaps a close relation?  
(waves it off; he's heard this sort of thing before)  
A hostile tribe, probably. Perhaps a more primitive and savage one than whoever built the wall. Or maybe your friend was thinking of an orangutan - the Malay's "man of the forest," discovered to be just some overgrown monkey. That's how these stories usually start.  
(looks back at Lumpy)  
Did he have anything else to say?

LUMPY  
No. When we found 'im next mornin' he'd stuck a knife through 'is heart.

HELSTROM  
(smiles: how very convenient)  
I see.

He takes his rum and starts to leave the room.

HELSTROM (CONT'D)  
Sorry, boys. You'll have to do better than that. There's no place for monsters in the new world.

He leaves. Hayes, Lumpy, and Jack look on.

LUMPY  
(ominously)  
Not afraid of monsters, says 'e?  
(resumes sharpening his knife)  
Properly warned 'e be, says I.

Jack has a thoughtful expression on his face - he has, of course, had some experience of his own with the monstrous, the supernatural, and the paranormal, but this particular legend is unfamiliar to him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, so I lied a little bit: this chapter ended up not having Anne, but I promise to come back to her very soon. Incidentally, you'll probably notice I've changed her name to a more traditional spelling - this may not be very important, but it did help me better imagine her in this 18th-century universe, in which you had other Annes, such as Anne Bonny, Queen Anne, and Edward "Blackbeard" Teach's ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

This scene was a joy to write, even though much of the dialogue is not my own. It is, of course, from the 2005 _Kong_ screenplay by Jackson, Walsh, & Boyens, who opted for something different from the scene's equivalent in the original film. Their reasoning was it was decidedly less dramatic if everyone was more or less on the level about where they're headed (although even in the original, Denham is initially rather vague about where they're going). The idea that not even Denham, or in this case Helstrom, knew where they were headed but not what was on the island made things much more mysterious and creepy, and I wanted to do the same thing. I also dropped in that wonderful line from the original movie, delivered perfectly by Robert Armstrong: "Did you ever hear of...'Kong?'"

It's worth noting Helstrom's mention of the orangutan. By the 18th century, the only apes known to man were the orangutan, and perhaps the chimpanzee; gorillas were not discovered until the mid 19th century. Therefore, to these characters, Kong will probably appear even more monstrous, as none of them would have seen anything like him before.

Finally, Lumpy's final lines in this scene are adapted from the lines of one of the skeletons on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride.

To Be Continued...


	6. The map

EXT. VENTURE - DECK – NIGHT

ANNE'S POV: A NIGHTMARISH MONTAGE - fog; monstrous toothy jaws smashing through wood; a fiery explosion; the body of Thomas Darrow emerges from the fireball, then becomes a skeleton before disintegrating in the flames.

CLOSE ON: Anne wakes up shaking.

She sits up, looks around. She's safe; she's been sleeping in one of the _Venture_'s longboats, and all is well...No, not all, she reminds herself: her father is dead. She shivers again, then looks around for something, anything, to distract her.

Beside the longboat, a loud BELCH. Anne peers over the side of the boat, looking for the source of the ghastly sound.

Next to the boat sits Jack, having finished a huge gulp of rum; hence the belch. He grins as Anne stares at his disgusting behavior.

JACK  
Didn't alarm ye, did I, luv?

ANNE  
(annoyed)  
The only thing that alarms me, Mr. Sparrow, are your manners.

JACK  
What, a girl on a boatload of scurvy privateers is offended by my mannish displays and mine only?

ANNE  
Well, you're hardly a privateer, now are you?

JACK  
Damn right I'm not, luv.  
(shudders)  
Fate worse than death, livin' a life like that.

Jack, Hayes' and Lumpy's story still fresh in his mind, looks at his compass. It's still pointing in the same direction – whatever Jack is searching for, it looks like he'll find it on Skull Island.

JACK  
That's interesting.

ANNE  
What's interesting?

Jack deliberates for a moment, then lets her look at the compass.

ANNE  
That is interesting – I suppose you'll need a new one.

JACK  
What do ye mean, luv?

Anne looks at him as though he's a loony.

ANNE  
Your compass is broken.

JACK  
(defensively)  
Is not!

ANNE  
But it's not pointing north.

JACK  
I know. But whoever said I was tryin' to find north?

ANNE  
But that's the whole point of a compass; it's how it works.

JACK  
(starting to enjoy annoying her)  
Doesn't have to be. I mean, look at this one. S'not pointing north, that is very true, but it's pointin' somewhere, see?

He moves the compass around to prove his point. Indeed, its arrow remains drawn to the same direction. Anne raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

JACK  
(changes the subject)  
So, Anne - sorry, Miss Darrow - what interest would a woman such as yerself have in these here waters, that would find you deprived of a ship, and needin' to board whatever nautical vessel next comes sailin' through aforementioned remote waters, eh?

He stops for a moment when he sees Anne's eyes moisten a bit – he's hit a nerve.

ANNE  
(forcefully)  
I didn't plan on being out here, if that's what you mean, Mr. Sparrow. In fact, if you really want to know, my father and I should have been in sight of India by now.  
(sees Jack raise an eyebrow at the mention of a father)  
He's dead. We were on our way out of Shanghai. My father had to meet with Lord Beckett.

JACK  
'Lord?' The little fop's a lord now? Figures. And yer dad was unfortunate enough to cross him, I'd wager?

ANNE  
(insulted)  
My father was a respectable nobleman who obeyed the law, Mr. Sparrow – something you wouldn't understand.

JACK  
I beg to differ, luv. I worked fer Beckett, till we had a lil' disagreement about what constituted as cargo. The result is this fashionable 'P' on me wrist, savvy?

ANNE  
(dismissively)  
Probably no less than you deserved.  
(continues her story)  
We were halfway back to India when we were...attacked. Our ship was destroyed, and my father with it.

JACK  
Well then, in light of your recent losses, I'll tolerate yer vitriolic and semi-rational loathing of pirate-kind. Hell, I'm a pirate and even I'd hate me own kind if they ever blew holes in my ship.

ANNE  
(vaguely remembering)  
No...not pirates. It was something else...I remember huge, snapping jaws...and a wall of fog.

Jack raises his eyebrows, especially at the mention of fog, but says nothing.

* * *

INT. VENTURE - HELSTROM'S CABIN - NIGHT

Englehorn passes by the entrance, stops; backtracks and looks in:

Helstrom is out cold, still holding his rum bottle.

Englehorn rolls his eyes, makes to leave, stops again…

Something's on Helstrom's desk…a piece of battered parchment. Englehorn is concerned - he hasn't seen this before. He enters the room, picks up the paper, and examines it:

A MAP, revealing a MYSTERIOUS ISLAND…Around it, and on the back of the parchment, hastily scrawled words; fragmented sentences, barely legible. As Englehorn starts to work some of them out, his eyes widen. He glares at Helstrom's prostrate form, then leaves the room, still studying the map.

* * *

INT. VENTURE - GALLEY - DAY

Anne, Jim, and Jack are sitting together, Jack regaling them with another of his stories. Jim listens with rapt interest, Anne is more skeptical. Helstrom sits further away from them, presumably still recovering from his hangover.

ANNE  
And just what, pray tell, did you use for rope?

JACK  
Why, human hair, luv…from my back.

ANNE  
That doesn't make any sense. How could you have had enough hair on your back to make a thread, much less enough to rope two sea turtles? It's not possible.

JACK  
Not probable. And how would you know anyhow?…Seen a lot of men's bare backs, have ye?  
(satisfied)  
Anyway, the real story is how I got the _Pearl_ back, with the help of the self-appointed rum-arsonist of Port Royal, and her beloved eunuch…

While the three continue, Englehorn enters the galley and approaches Helstrom, who has his back to him.

ENGLEHORN  
(stiffly)  
Mr. Helstrom, we need to talk.

HELSTROM  
(doesn't look up)  
About what?

ENGLEHORN  
The weather.  
(beat)  
More specifically, the likelihood...of fog.

Helstrom looks up, his hangover forgotten. Away from him, Anne also hears Englehorn, and looks his way at the mention of the word "fog"; she seems fearful. She watches as Helstrom storms out of the room with Englehorn.

INT. VENTURE - HOLD - DAY

It's tough to say who is angrier: Helstrom or Englehorn.

HELSTROM  
You have something of mine, do you, captain?

ENGLEHORN  
(smug; he has the upper hand right now)  
What can I say? I guess you should be more careful how much you drink, before leaving things in plain sight.  
(drops the sarcasm)  
Things you don't want me to see, eh?

He pulls out the map. Helstrom, relieved to know where it is, now looks at Englehorn, trying to figure out how best to approach this.

HELSTROM  
(tries to sound nonchalant)  
So, now you know where we're headed? Good. So does your first mate. So now we three men are all on the level about where we're going. Therefore, I don't see what all the fuss is about -

ENGLEHORN  
Drop the charade, man! I've read what's written on this map: twelve men died on this island.

HELSTROM  
The fellow who drew that map was out of his mind! He was found half drowned in the middle of the ocean. It's the ravings of a madman!

ENGLEHORN  
(not falling for it)  
Yes…a madman who managed to provide exact geographic coordinates for this place.  
(doesn't wait for Helstrom to respond; brandishes the map, his voice cold)  
His crew was mauled...ripped apart by dragons, he says!

HELSTROM  
(increasingly desperate)  
I'm telling you, the man was delusional!

ENGLEHORN  
(glares daggers)  
Didn't you read the small print? Something tore them apart! And you hired me to risk my ship, and the lives of me and my crew, to take you to this island, just so you can go on some half-cocked treasure hunt?  
(Helstrom opens his mouth; Englehorn stops him)  
Don't bother offering me more money. I already know you'll barely be able to pay me the amount you've already promised me.  
(sees Helstrom's surprised look)  
Don't act so surprised; it's no secret. Isn't that why you don't have a ship of your own? Everyone knows you crashed it on those reefs when you realized you couldn't pay the full price.

Awkward silence.

HELSTROM  
(pleading)  
Another week, that's all I ask. At the end of that time, I guarantee you'll be rewarded greatly for your troubles.  
(cards on the table)  
Please. I have risked everything I have on this.

ENGLEHORN  
(scornful)  
Wrong, Helstrom. You've risked everything I have.

More awkward silence; Helstrom's out of options.

HELSTROM  
(one last try)  
What do you want? Tell me what you want; I'll give you anything!

ENGLEHORN  
(cold)  
I want you off my ship.

He starts to head up to the deck, leaving Helstrom standing speechless.

ENGLEHORN (CONT'D)  
We'll divert to Jakarta. Perhaps there you'll find someone else willing to die to save your cowardly skin.

* * *

EXT. VENTURE - DECK - NIGHT

Helstrom is leaning over the railing. Jack is standing beside him, studying the map.

HELSTROM  
Englehorn's in on this, Hayes and Lumpy too. Them and that bastard Dutchman.

JACK  
(looks up)  
What Dutchman?

HELSTROM  
The man I bought the map off — the captain of a sloop. It's just like Hayes and Lumpy told you last night: he picked up a castaway. The man was barely alive, the sole survivor of a shipwreck. And right before he died, he gave the Dutch captain that map. I'm telling you, Jack, it's all one big conspiracy! They're gonna dump me in Jakarta and claim the island for themselves!

Jack now has a pretty good idea of how everything fits into place; he just doesn't get why Helstrom is so interested in this island. However, he says nothing. Helstrom, meanwhile, has finished his ranting.

HELSTROM  
(deflated)  
I'm finished. It's over for me, Jack.

Jack remains silent. He's thinking about what this means for him. Once they get to Jakarta, will he and his crew be able to reach Skull Island by themselves, and find what he wants in time? He frowns pensively, then goes back over the map.

* * *

****

**  
Author's Notes**

Yes, it's been a while...and will probably be another while before the next chapter, what with finals rearing their ugly heads. All I can say is that I apologize wholeheartedly to all readers, and I thank you for your patience.

This story may or may not be subject to some changes following the release of _At World's End_, since a good deal of action in that film takes place in the same area of the world where Skull Island is located.

Jack's remark about privateers is a line from the _Dead Man's Chest_ screenplay that was cut from the final film. Also, his "mannish displays" line is based on a similar line in Spacebabie's wonderful Firefly/PotC crossover fic, _Browncoats At World's End_.

The part with Englehorn finding the map is adapted from an abandoned plot thread from the 2005 _Kong_ (it is included on the Extended Edition DVD in the "Deleted Scenes" section of the special features; it's also in the movie novelization by Christopher Golden), in which Denham's assistant, Preston, finds the map and confronts Denham about it. I liked it because it not only hinted at the existence of Kong, but of other monsters on the island as well.

The bit about Helstrom's ship is based on the character from _Son of Kong_: the movie implies that Helstrom was so stripped of cash, he crashed his own ship to collect the insurance on it. This plan backfired on him when he was unable to prove that the incident was accidental.

Finally, there's an exchange from the 1999 version of _The Mummy_ for you to find ;-).

Next time...Skull Island!


	7. Skull Island

EXT. VENTURE - QUARTERDECK – NIGHT

Englehorn looks closely at the ship's standing compass -- something's wrong.

The needle is SPINNING EVERYWHERE, as if from some magnetic interference.

Hayes looks over Englehorn's shoulder at this unusual development. Both men are concerned. Englehorn checks his own compass – same thing.

ENGLEHORN  
Check our position. Use the sta-

He stops as he and Hayes look up - there are NO STARS in the sky.

EXT. VENTURE - DECK – NIGHT

Jack is still looking over the map. Something catches his eye.

JACK  
What is that?

Helstrom barely reacts.

HELSTROM  
(uninterested)  
What's what?

JACK  
That.

He walks over to Helstrom and points to a spot on the map.

JACK (CONT'D)  
That right there.

HELSTROM  
(annoyed)  
I don't know. Probably just an ink smudge.

He takes the map and looks at the spot Jack pointed out. As he examines it, his eyes WIDEN.

What initially looks like a stain on the map's edge is quite clearly a PICTURE of a MONSTROUS FACE, half man half beast, its mouth open in a terrifying ROAR, like some nightmare vision.

Helstrom's focus is broken: BELL CLANGS LOUDLY. Helstrom and Jack look up.

WIDE ON: The _Venture _heads toward a familiar MASSIVE FOGBANK. The bell continues RINGING. The ship VANISHES into the cloud.

ON DECK, Helstrom and Jack look around. Fog everywhere. The other crewmembers are nervous.

EXT. BLACK PEARL - QUARTERDECK - NIGHT

Gibbs stares at the fogbank looming before the _Pearl_. Turns to Leech, standing at the helm, awaiting orders.

GIBBS  
(makes up his mind)  
Hold course.

The _Pearl_ plows on into the fog. Gibbs checks the ship's compass as well as his own – both are also erratic - and looks back up.

GIBBS  
(mutters)  
Let's just hope that our cap'n keeps his wits about 'im.

EXT. VENTURE - NIGHT

Everyone above deck is now aware of their present circumstances.

IN THE CROW'S NEST, Jim, currently on lookout duty, strains to see anything ahead.

AT THE HELM, Englehorn remains outwardly calm, determined not to show any fear. Behind him, Hayes and the helmsman, PIERRAULT, await orders from their captain.

ENGLEHORN  
(perfectly calm, to Pierrault)  
Station forward lookout. And get me the depth by plumb-line.

PIERRAULT  
Aye, cap'n.

ON DECK, a sailor drops a weighted line into the water and checks.

SAILOR  
(shouts)  
Thirty fathoms! No bottom!

AT THE HELM, Hayes and Englehorn react.

HAYES  
Captain, you should turn around.

ENGLEHORN  
(stubbornly)  
We'll run out of provisions before we reach any land going that way. Fifteen degrees starboard.  
(turns wheel accordingly)  
We're getting out of here, Mr. Hayes. We'll find clear conditions.

The sailor holding the line notices:

SAILOR  
(shouts urgently)  
We have seabed! Twenty-five fathoms!

AT THE HELM, Englehorn reacts - a flicker of nervousness goes across his face.

EXT. BLACK PEARL – NIGHT

Gibbs and the Crew hear the report faintly.

GIBBS  
(shouts to Crew)  
We're shallowing! Stand by to drop anchor!

EXT. VENTURE – QUARTERDECK - NIGHT

ENGLEHORN  
(decides to risk it)  
Twenty degrees starboard.

HAYES  
(fed up & anxious)  
Captain! You don't know where the hell we're going!

ENGLEHORN  
(snaps)  
Get me another reading!

ON DECK, the Sailor checks the line again.

SAILOR  
Twenty-two fathoms!

AT THE HELM, Englehorn has calmed down - relatively, anyway. He turns to Pierrault.

ENGLEHORN  
Douse the lamps.

PIERRAULT  
Aye, cap'n.

WIDE ON: All the lights on the _Venture_ GO OUT, one by one. The ship plunges into DARKNESS.

EXT. BLACK PEARL - NIGHT

The Crew can't see the _Venture_ up ahead, but they can just make out a glow up ahead, slowly extinguishing.

GIBBS  
(thinks out loud)  
They're dousin' their lights.

Beside him is the dwarf pirate, MARTY, awaiting orders.

GIBBS  
We should do the same; our lamps be illuminatin' naught but the fog in front of our face.

Marty nods, goes to pass the orders on. Gibbs remains where he is. In the distance, he hears another report up ahead.

EXT. VENTURE - NIGHT

SAILOR  
(checks line again; urgent)  
Ten fathoms!

IN THE CROW'S NEST, Jim sees something: A COLOSSUS SHAPE, emerging from the gloom!

JIM  
(his eyes widen; he can't believe what he sees)  
WALL! THERE'S A WALL AHEAD!

ON DECK BELOW, Jack and Helstrom now see the same thing, followed by Englehorn, Hayes, and the rest of the Crew.

ON THE BLACK PEARL, Gibbs hears Jim. So does Leech.

LEECH  
(dryly)  
Right, kid. You hear that, Mr. Gibbs? There's a wall in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Gibbs whirls around: this is no laughing matter.

GIBBS  
(shouts to Crew)  
Drop anchor!  
(mutters)  
Jack ... just what are ye leadin' us into?

ON THE VENTURE, Englehorn is frantic. He turns the wheel as fast as he can.

The _Venture_ begins to turn...but its own weight, and the ocean swells, carry it forward, straight towards the RUINED STONE WALL that stands before them.

Englehorn, Hayes, Jack, Helstrom, Jim, and the other sailors, brace themselves for the inevitable.

A LOUD SNAPPING OF WOOD! THE SHIP STOPS SHARPLY; everyone stumbles violently from the resulting JOLT!

THE FLYING JIB has CRACKED against the rock, and its line is now dangerously slack! The jib, boom, and bowsprit remain undamaged - for now.

Another wave PUSHES the _Venture_ away from and to the left of the stone structure.

AT THE HELM, Englehorn knows a damaged frontsail is the least of his worries right now. He struggles to regain control of the wheel, but to no avail: his ship is now at the mercy of the sea!

ON DECK, Anne has come up from below, looking frightened. She sees sailors scrambling all around her. She suddenly realizes there's thick fog everywhere, and her eyes widen: she's back where her nightmare began.

Helstrom and Jack look dazed. Both seem to be wondering the same thing: what have I gotten myself into?

Jack snaps back to his senses just in time to see something off the starboard side, drawing nearer and nearer.

JACK  
(shouts to Englehorn)  
ROCKS!  
(sees more)  
ROCKS!

AT THE HELM, Englehorn is horrified: the _Venture_ has stumbled into the middle of a huge ROCKY REEF! They're all around; JAGGED, TORTURED STRUCTURES, like the fingers of some great titan!

Jim's voice drifts down from the crow's nest.

JIM  
(freaked out; practically hanging from the crow's nest)  
ROCKS TO STARBOARD, CAPTAIN! TO PORT! ROCKS EVERYWHERE!

Before Englehorn can do anything, an ocean swell LIFTS the _Venture_, carrying it towards one of the starboard rocks!

IN THE CROW'S NEST, Jim stares at the oncoming rock, horrorstruck. He snaps out of it, looks down. Sees Anne down below!

JIM  
(protectively)  
ANNE! HANG ON!

Anne barely has time to look up in response before:

BAM! The ship's hull COLLIDES VIOLENTLY with the rocks! Anne just manages to grab hold of the rail, and braces herself from the impact.

The same wave continues to PUSH against the ship, causing it to PIVOT around the rock formation.

IN THE CROW'S NEST, Jim holds on for dear life as the ship TURNS sharply.

ON DECK, Anne, Jack, Helstrom, and the others have regained their balance; they're still shaken.

AT THE HELM, Englehorn grips the wheel with white knuckles: this nightmare isn't over yet! He turns the wheel frantically.

Hayes sees MORE SHAPES emerging from the fog.

HAYES  
(urgently)  
Rocks to port, captain!

PIERRAULT  
(desperately)  
Turn, cap'n! Starboard! Starboard!

But once more, the men's efforts are fruitless. Another swell PUSHES the _Venture_ to the left!

ANOTHER LOUD CRUNCH! EVERYONE FALLS! The ship jars, then comes to a full and complete stop.

EXT. SKULL ISLAND - REEF - DAWN

WIDE ON: The _Venture_ has RUN AGROUND on one of the giant rocks. The tide, which has been dropping all this time, is now so low that any chance of another swell lifting the ship away is impossible. All around, the fog starts to thin, and the sky lightens - it's now early morning.

ON THE VENTURE, everyone recovers: Jim stands back up from his fall in the crow's nest; Anne has regained her footing; Englehorn SLUMPS against the wheel, exhausted.

CLOSE ANGLES ON: Englehorn, Hayes, Jim, Anne, Helstrom, and Jack stare up (or, in Jim's case, down) at the structure the ship has lodged against.

WIDE ON: As the sky continues to brighten, it reveals the shape of this enormous rock to be not natural, but carved: the spooky, terrifying likeness of a GIANT HUMAN SKULL stares back at the Crew!

ON THE VENTURE, Jack takes out his compass: following the direction of its arrow, he turns around, then stops. Looks up to see:

On the opposite side of the ship, the fog has lifted, to reveal a haunting sight. WAVES CRASH against a WEATHERED, ROCKY COAST. Along this, A HUGE, ANCIENT WALL spans the entire length, one end emerging from the ocean, the other end continuing into it. Beyond this, blurry shapes, barely visible in the remaining fog: ENORMOUS, CRAGGY MOUNTAINS, covered in vegetation, receding into the distance.

Jack stares, a mixture of triumph and apprehension in his eyes: this is their destination; THIS IS SKULL ISLAND.

Beside him, Anne and Helstrom come forward, both gawking at the strange sight before them.

HELSTROM  
(mystified)  
The Island of the Skull.

Jack starts, then sees the _Black Pearl_, anchored not too far away. He is relieved.

ON THE BLACK PEARL, the Crew are also staring at the Island. Gibbs has to force himself to look away from it, and over to the _Venture_. His expression says it all: what now?

ON THE VENTURE, Jack now has the same expression, too. He stares back at the Island. They've arrived at their destination; now where do they find the item he is looking for?

* * *

EXT. VENTURE - DECK - DAY

Along the outside surface of the hull, and in the hold as well, Sailors are struggling to repair the _Venture_'s damages. Englehorn and Hayes survey the progress. Pierrault approaches them.

PIERRAULT  
Cap'n, over there!

Englehorn and Hayes turn around, look in the direction Pierrault is pointing, to see:

ON THE WATER, there's a longboat, heading towards Skull Island from the _Venture_: in it are Jack, Helstrom, Jim, Anne, and two of the _Venture_'s crewmembers. There's also a second longboat in the distance, heading away from the _Black Pearl_ and towards the island as well: in it are Gibbs, Cotton & his Parrot, Marty, and Leech.

ON THE VENTURE:

HAYES  
What the hell do they think they're doing?

ENGLEHORN  
(sneers)  
It looks like Mr. Helstrom is mounting a one-man invasion.

HAYES  
(looks at Englehorn)  
And Sparrow? What's he want over there?

ENGLEHORN  
(darkly; has put the pieces together)  
Mr. Sparrow said it himself when he came aboard our ship: he'd been sailing along the same heading as us. He's been looking for this place the whole time.

Hayes nods in comprehension, then looks back at the distant longboats.

HAYES  
(hesitantly)  
I reckon you want me to bring them back?

ENGLEHORN  
(glares at Hayes)  
I don't give a damn about Nils Helstrom or Jack Sparrow. We've completed the job Helstrom hired us for. And as for Sparrow, he agreed to remain aboard this ship until we reached 'our destination,' and indeed we have. He can do whatever the hell he wants now.  
(shouts to Crew)  
Come on, men! Back to work! I want this ship fixed and ready to float on the next high tide.  
(to Hayes again)  
We're leaving, Mr. Hayes.

Hayes does not respond; continues to watch the lifeboats: he doesn't care much about what happens to Jack or Helstrom either, but what about Jim and Anne?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

For the most part, the Skull Island in this story will be exactly the same as the one in Peter Jackson's _Kong_; some of the inhabitants will remain the same as well, while others will be different.

Rokhal: Thanks :-). Of course, I should point out that half the words in this story aren't mine, but it nevertheless is a relief to see that, as a crossover, it seems to be holding up well.

To Be Continued...


	8. They've taken Anne!

EXT. SKULL ISLAND COAST - DAY

In the longboat, emotions vary amongst the passengers. Helstrom and Jim are both giddy as schoolboys, Jack is more reserved, and Anne is uneasy. There's a part of her that sounds a warning, urging her to turn back. But there's another part that needs to know about this place she's feared...to defeat that fear.

Around the group, more GIANT STONE STATUES rise out of the sea: great glowering faces, some human, some bestial, but all menacing.

Anne looks over the side of the boat...

...into the monstrous eyes of a statue beneath the waves!

She draws back, shuddering. Jim notices – despite his excitement, he tries to comfort Anne by holding her hand; she brushes him off.

Helstrom, meanwhile, examines the statues looming around them.

HELSTROM  
(awed)  
Look at it, Jack. These statues, they couldn't have been made here in the sea. The Island must be sinking.  
(cracks a smile)  
Lucky we found it when we did, eh?

JACK  
(distanced)  
Lucky indeed, mate.

Jim notices the awkward atmosphere around him.

JIM  
(conversationally; to Helstrom)  
So...What's this place called again?

HELSTROM  
'Skull Island.'

JACK  
(eyeroll)  
Makes ye wonder who names these places, doesn't it?...

Jack's eyes fall back on the giant statue of a skull far behind them, against which the _Venture_ is lodged.

JACK (CONT'D)  
(pause)  
Point taken.

ANNE  
(quietly)  
And what attracts you to this place, Mr. Helstrom?

HELSTROM  
Look around you, Ms. Darrow. These statues, that wall...There was once a great civilization here, now long gone.

JACK  
(has put the pieces together)  
And where there's undiscovered ancient ruins, there's usually undiscovered gold, jewels, and/or other unclaimed properties of a valuable nature therein.

HELSTROM  
Exactly.

JIM  
(starry-eyed)  
Incredible...an uncharted island...ancient ruins...It's like _Robinson Crusoe_, only better.

Even Anne seems entranced by the idea, in spite of herself.

JIM (CONT'D)  
(somewhat apprehensive)  
Of course, there won't be any cannibals...will there?

HELSTROM  
(laughs)  
I highly doubt it, Mr. Driscoll.

JACK  
And if there are, trust me: persuadin' cannibals to make you their chief is surprisingly easy.

Jim seems relieved; everyone else gives Jack a look.

* * *

EXT. SKULL ISLAND SHORE - DAY 

The two longboats run up onto a ROCKY "BEACH." Once off his boat, Jack heads over to greet Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Leech. When he does, he's not quite as energetic as he'd normally be. The harsh environment seems to have sucked away all the levity from everyone.

JACK  
Gentlemen, I trust yer all relieved to be with yer cap'n once more, and more than a lil' curious as to where we've ended up.  
(doesn't wait for a response)  
Therefore, it is my esteemed pleasure to welcome ye to Skull Island.  
(notes the expression on their faces)  
Yes, yes, it's not a very pleasant-soundin' name, I know. But we can live with it for now, aye?  
(again, doesn't wait for a response)  
So then, allow me to introduce ye lot to me fine companions aboard our escort vessel: Misters Helstrom and Driscoll, Ms. Darrow, an'…  
(tries to remember if he's been introduced to the other two Sailors; gives up)  
…an' members of the crew of our esteemed hostin' vessel. These fine men are Misters Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, an' Leech.

HELSTROM  
(getting impatient)  
Pleased to meet you. Now let's see if we can find anything of value on this island.

He walks off, followed by his men, Jim, and Anne. Jack and his men follow behind them.

JACK  
No arguin' with that kind o' logic, I suppose.

INT. ANCIENT STAIRCASE - DAY

The group, led by Helstrom, enters a dark, vaulted tunnel: more remnants of a lost ancient civilization.

Anne stops briefly; she's noticed the walls of the STAIRCASE before them are lined with HUMAN SKULLS. Gibbs sees them too.

GIBBS  
(whispers anxiously)  
For the love o' mother an' child, Jack, why are ye even thinkin' about treadin' on this godforsaken island?

JACK  
Now now, Mr. Gibbs – 'godforsaken''s such a strong word, dontcha think? I mean, this place seems none that different than _Isla de Muerta_...just a little bigger is all.

GIBBS  
Aye, and bigger means even more hidden dangers.

JACK  
True, but if my compass is pointin' to what I hope it is, any dangers real or imaginary will be well worth it, I wager.

GIBBS  
(skeptical)  
Beggin' your pardon, capt'n, but it's no secret that compass' been actin' up since you escaped the gallows at Port Royal. Anyways, just what are ye hopin' to find?

JACK  
(pause)  
Lev'rage, Mister Gibbs.

INT. BURIAL CHAMBER - DAY

The group, continuing their journey, cross a rickety bamboo bridge. On the other side, they pass broken tombs, burial niches containing glimpses of mummies.

Ahead, daylight streams at the end of the staircase. The group make their way over large stone blocks, caved in from above.

* * *

EXT. BURIAL GROUND/WALL - DAY 

THUNDER RUMBLES overhead as Helstrom, Jack, Jim, Anne, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Leech, and the 2 Sailors clamber out of the ruined tunnel mouth.

Helstrom, in the lead, suddenly stops, staring at something ahead. The others catch up with him to see:

A PLATEAU below them, covered with the ruins of an ancient burial ground: stone mausoleums and tombs, huge and intricate. Many of them have been smashed open, others reduced to rubble.

At the far side of this necropolis is THE WALL: a huge structure, it towers over the ruined graves, and bisects the island; trailing off into the ocean on one side and into the jungle on the other.

JACK  
(earnest)  
Now there's an eye-opener, no mistake.

Helstrom leads the group onward – they descend into the necropolis.

Everyone looks around, unnerved, at the mausoleums that loom around them...

JIM  
It's deserted...

HELSTROM  
(impatiently)  
Of course it's deserted. Use your eyes, Driscoll. The place is a ruin! Nobody's lived here for hundreds of years.

Suddenly, all hear the sound of a child SOBBING ... they react, not knowing if they heard what they just heard…

Amongst the tombs and mausoleums stand clumps of bamboo poles – an unusual feature for such a necropolis as this to have...Spears of bamboo line the top of the wall as well, spiky and formidable.

CLOSE ON: Helstrom ... His eyes suddenly widen in disbelief.

A small, dark-skinned CHILD stands on the dusty path in front of them. She stares at them, with weird feral eyes.

She slowly raises an arm towards the group, in a pointing gesture.

ANNE  
(whispers)  
Mr. Helstrom, I think we should go back.

HELSTROM  
I will handle this.

He pulls a biscuit from his pocket and, waving it around, walks up to the Child.

HELSTROM  
Look! Look what I've got here…a biscuit; it's food!

The Child's eyes bore into Helstrom. RAIN starts falling.

HELSTROM (CONT'D)  
It's good to eat! You'll like it…here, take it!

The Child still doesn't respond. Her eyes scan the rest of the group, lingering on Anne, before looking back at Helstrom.

HELSTROM  
(starts to lose patience)  
Here, just put it in your hand and take it!

The Child steps back. Helstrom grabs her by the wrist and attempts to force the biscuit into her hand. SHE FREAKS - what was initially a cute, if creepy, little girl, has now become more like a wild animal! She struggles and CRIES OUT! The rest of the group stare at the scene before them: this is just pitiful.

GIBBS  
(good grief)  
For God's sake, man, leave the savage alone.

JACK  
(concurs)  
She doesn't want the biscuit, mate.

The Child BITES HELSTROM'S WRIST. He yells, releasing his grip. The Child runs off ...

Into the arms of an OLD WOMAN: A HIDEOUS, WITHERED OLD CRONE, like one of the witches from _Macbeth_ come to life! She HISSES ANGRILY at Helstrom, who pauses, looks around.

NATIVES melt out of the shadows: WOMEN, CHILDREN, and ELDERLY. They are a raggedy, decrepit-looking lot, much like the ancient mausoleums that they seem to use as shelter. All of them are virtually naked; the meager clothing they do wear appears to be woven entirely out of human hair. In addition, some have raised scars, forming decorative patterns; others have speared noses and brows. They stare hollow-eyed at Helstrom and the others.

HELSTROM  
It's all right, it's just a bunch of women and children. They're harmless.

Anne, fixated on the Natives, is startled as one of the _Venture_ Sailors suddenly stumbles past her. He looks around helplessly, and then falls forward...

A JAGGED SPEAR STICKING OUT OF HIS BACK!

Anne SCREAMS!...The sound ECHOES throughout the ruins...

...AND IS ANSWERED!

From beyond the Wall, a RUMBLING, BESTIAL ROAR! It sounds close...everyone freezes...Gibbs instinctively crosses himself in fear.

ON THE VENTURE, everyone hears it too. Hayes and Englehorn react...From far away on the Island, they see a flock of birds rise into the air, as if fleeing from something...

IN THE VILLAGE, the Natives tremble in fear, including the Old Woman.

OLD WOMAN  
(fearfully)  
_Torê Kong..._  
(then angrily)  
_Torê Kong!_

Anne turns around...and comes face to face with NATIVE MEN! She turns back round...ANOTHER ONE stands inches away from her!

SUDDENLY! NATIVE MEN APPEAR FROM EVERYWHERE! They converge upon the group, engulfing them.

In the shadows the agitated women start rocking; some WAIL, others begin LAUGHING hysterically.

Jack is held back by several Natives as he struggles – now might not be the best time to ask them if they'd be interested in a new chief.

Around him, his crewmembers are held at bay: Gibbs, Cotton, and Leech are each restrained by tough, thuggish Natives; Marty is picked up and dangled by the more curious Natives, who seem amused by him. Above them, Cotton's Parrot has escaped danger, and flaps around above the chaos.

JACK  
(bitterly; eyeing the Parrot)  
Lucky bird.

Jim pulls Anne close to him, trying to protect her. Anne is wrenched from him; she struggles against her captors.

The Old Woman moves through the mob. It is apparent that she holds a high rank among her people – a kind of SHA-WOMAN. Her gaze is fixed on Anne, her eyes burn with fury, and she mutters CURSES in a voice full of blame.

Helstrom, struggling against the barrier of Natives around him, starts SHOUTING at the Sha-Woman and the rest of the Natives, trying to get them to understand that he and his friends have come in peace. It's clear, though, that the Natives have other plans.

The other _Venture_ Sailor is dragged forward, his head pushed against a flat stone slab. Above him, one of the men raises a club, and CRASHES IT DOWN ONTO THE SAILOR'S HEAD, smashing it into a bloody pulp!

In the midst of the chaos, Jack sees the Sha-Woman screaming at Anne, chanting with rising hysterics.

SHA-WOMAN  
(chanting accusingly)  
_Larri ... Larri yu sano korê! Kweh yonê kah'weh ad-larr ... torê Kong!_

Jim sees this too, and struggles, fists flying, in an attempt to reach Anne. One of the Natives CLUBS HIM from behind, and he drops like a stone!

Anne SCREAMS as she sees this...THE BEAST ROARS AGAIN in the distance!

Jack is beginning to realize: there's some sort of connection here between Anne's screams, the roars from behind the Wall, and the Natives' fury. This is something that could work to his advantage, if he manages to get out of this...

Suddenly, he is hauled forward. The Natives thrust his head onto the blood splattered stone!

The Sha-Woman keeps chanting.

SHA-WOMAN  
_Larri yu sano korê!...__Torê Kong_

The Executioner raises his club in the air above Jack; the blood from its previous victim drips down on his face.

Anne, aghast, looks on at the unfolding spectacle...The Sha-Woman lets out a cold HISS...

The Executioner's club is raised all the way...

A GUNSHOT! The Executioner reels backward as a bullet hits him in the stomach!

Englehorn reloads his pistol, while Hayes FIRES ANOTHER SHOT!

The Natives hesitate, stunned.

His pistol reloaded, Englehorn FIRES AGAIN. The Executioner falls to the ground, dead.

The Natives scatter, releasing their captives.

Englehorn and Hayes are accompanied by a group of armed Sailors, who rush into the village, while the Natives flee into the ruined mausoleums like scared rabbits.

After making sure everyone else from his ship is all right, Englehorn glares at Helstrom, who looks away sheepishly.

ENGLEHORN  
Seen enough?

* * *

INT. BURIAL CHAMBER – DAY 

As everyone hurries back to the beach, Jack, who walks just ahead of Anne, has a sudden flash of inspiration. As the group starts down the stone stairs, his swagger becomes even more exaggerated than usual; he looks like he's in danger of losing his balance with every step.

He stumbles over to the wall of the tunnel and snags his arm in one of the partly decomposed mummies buried there. In extricating his arm from it, the corpse FALLS behind him, breaking apart at Anne's feet!

Anne, still shell-shocked from her encounter with the Natives, SCREAMS...Outside the tunnel and beyond the Wall, the ROAR comes again, this time before Anne's scream has ended!

Everyone stops and glares at Jack, who puts his hands out apologetically.

JACK  
Oops.

It is, of course, a pitiful response, but Englehorn decides not to argue with it right now. He turns and leads the group onwards.

* * *

EXT. VENTURE – NIGHT 

RAIN pounds down on the _Venture_, and WAVES crash against her sides. In front of the _Venture_ is the _Black Pearl_. Ropes tether the two ships together: the _Pearl_ is to tow the _Venture_ clear of the rocks.

Englehorn desperately shouts to his crew, above the HOWLING WIND.

ENGLEHORN  
(yelling)  
Lighten the ship! Anything we can afford to lose goes overboard!

All over the deck, Lumpy, Hayes, Pierrault, and the other Sailors throw tables, chests, barrels, etc. into the sea.

BELOW DECK, Helstrom, clearly depressed about losing his chance to find any treasure on Skull Island, has just finished a bottle of rum, and heads over to get another one. However, before he can reach it, several Sailors grab the crates and barrels where the drink is stored, and run back above deck to chuck them over the side.

HELSTROM  
(stands there; blankly)  
...Why's the rum gone?

INT. BLACK PEARL – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – NIGHT

Jack is looking over Helstrom's map of Skull Island, which he has kept with him ever since they arrived. Gibbs looks on anxiously.

JACK  
Looks like after we send our colleagues on their merry way, there are three courses available to us. One: we come ashore the same place we did before, makin' sure we're armed with enough shots and powder to blast the bejeezus out of any Native what crosses our path. Two: try and scale the wall elsewhere along the Island. Three: head over to the other side of the Island and come ashore there.

GIBBS  
(antsy)  
Cap'n, I'm not so sure—

He's interrupted by Marty, who enters the room.

MARTY  
We're ready, captain.

JACK  
Excellent! Let's get this lil' debt done and off me list, then.

INT. VENTURE – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – NIGHT

Englehorn, it seems, has graciously allowed Anne to stay in his cabin – much more luxurious than the crew's sleeping quarters – until she has fully recovered from her experience in the village. She's still in the cabin, but certainly hasn't recovered...A growing sense of unease fills her with dread. She can still remember the Sha-Woman's words:

SHA-WOMAN (V.O.)  
_Larri yu sano korê! Kweh yonê kah'weh ad-larr...torê Kong!_

OUTSIDE, ON THE ROCKY COAST, a NATIVE uses a long bamboo pole to silently vault from rock to rock over the stormy seas...towards the grounded _Venture_!

INSIDE ENGLEHORN'S CABIN, Anne's sense of unease grows ever more acute.

COTTON'S PARROT (O.S.)  
(squawks)  
Torê Kong, torê Kong!

Anne spins around, sees the Parrot flapping frantically outside the cabin's windows. She automatically opens them to let the bird inside from the howling storm...but the Parrot stays outside.

COTTON'S PARROT (CONT'D)  
Torê Kong, torê Kong!

EXT. VENTURE – QUARTERDECK – NIGHT

Choosing his moment carefully, the Native LANDS on the stern of the _Venture_...All activity is on the main deck below, so no one has noticed the intruder! Crouching, the Native melts into the shadows...

INT. VENTURE – GALLEY – NIGHT

Jim lies sprawled on a bench seat in the galley. He slowly comes to, tries to focus...he touches his hand to the back of his head. When he withdraws his hand, his fingers are covered in blood, from where tne Native club hit him.

Suddenly Lumpy and a Sailor pick the table up from under him, and carry it away.

INT. VENTURE – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – NIGHT

Anne's anxiety builds...her hands are trembling.

SUDDENLY! The door to the cabin starts to rattle. She swings around in fright, to see the the door handle – it turns...

COTTON'S PARROT (O.S.)  
Uh-oh! Torê Kong, torê Kong! Uh-oh! Torê Kong!

EXT. BLACK PEARL – NIGHT

Jack sashays out onto the deck, surveys the Crew's preparations; seems satisfied.

JACK  
(shouts)  
Right, then. Drop sails, mates! Full canvas!

ON THE VENTURE, Englehorn hears the order, and turns to his own crew.

ENGLEHORN  
(shouts)  
Full canvas!

WIDE ON: the sails of the _Black Pearl_ and the _Venture_ unfurl, and fill with the wind. The _Pearl_ inches forward...the tow ropes tighten.

GIBBS  
(shouts)  
Pull, ye dogs! Pull as if the Devil's cat were upon ye!

Marty, Cotton, Leech, and the other Pirates PULL HARD on the towing ropes, straining with the effort.

With a mighty LURCH, the _Venture_ is pulled clear of the rocks!

EXT. VENTURE – DECK – NIGHT

Jim staggers onto the stern deck. He looks around blankly, still regaining consciousness. His gaze turns upwards...he frowns, then heads up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

He finds, lying near the quarterdeck's railing, a NATIVE NECKLACE, decorated with a monkey skull...

Jim picks up the necklace; a look of horrified realization growing. He stands, and RUNS back down to the main deck.

JIM  
(shouts urgently)  
ALL MEN ON DECK! EVERYBODY ON DECK!

Englehorn turns, startled. Jim runs up to him; holds out the necklace. Englehorn takes it, realizing the implications. Behind him, Helstrom and Hayes come up.

HELSTROM  
What the hell's going on?

HAYES  
Who turned out the crew?

ENGLEHORN  
(shows them the necklace)  
Driscoll found this. Someone's been aboard!

JIM  
(a sudden thought)  
Where's Anne?

CUT TO:

INT. VENTURE – CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – NIGHT

Jim opens the door to the cabin, looks in:

The room is empty, but there are signs everywhere of a struggle.

EXT. VENTURE – FORECASTLE – NIGHT

Englehorn yells across to Jack over the rain and wind.

ENGLEHORN  
One of the Islanders has been aboard! We can't go any further until we've found him! You'd best check your own ship as well – make sure no one's boarded it too!

ON THE BLACK PEARL, Jack nods affirmatively.

JACK  
(shouts back)  
Will do!

He turns around quickly before Englehorn can see his pleased expression. At last, his efforts are seeing results.

ON THE VENTURE, Englehorn turns at the sound of Jim, who is desperately SHOUTING as he runs up to the captain.

JIM  
(shouts; breathless)  
Captain, they're gone...She's gone...They've taken Anne!

Englehorn glances back at the Island.

ON THE BLACK PEARL, Jack, hearing Jim's cries, does the same.

ENGLEHORN & JACK'S POV: An ORANGE GLOW of FIRELIGHT is visible, emanating from the Native village, as is the sound of DRUMS.

ON THE VENTURE, Englehorn makes a quick decision.

ENGLEHORN  
(shouts to his Crew)  
Serve out the weapons! Man the longboats! We're going over the side!

As the Crew responds, Helstrom is torn between shock & sympathy for Anne's plight, and delight at the chance to be going back to the Island.

ON THE BLACK PEARL, Jack gives the slightest smile of satisfaction. His gamble has paid off – he now has an excuse to go back to Skull Island, with a minimum level of risk to his own Crew! What's more, by assisting Englehorn, the man will now be in Jack's debt, rather than the other way around.

JACK  
Uh, Mr. Gibbs...I think our dear Englehorn might be in need of a little more aid.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Now that the characters have arrived at Skull Island, I felt it was time for Jack Sparrow to actually _do _something. Up until now, he's simply been carried along by the story, picking up important information along the way. Here, though, he really needed to start being his old, scheming, manipulative self, and making him complicit in Anne's abduction seemed the best way to do that.

Thank you again to those who've reviewed so far...keep 'em coming. ;-)

Next chapter...KONG!


	9. KONG

EXT. NATIVE VILLAGE/WALL – NIGHT

Despite the RAIN, the top of the Wall is ABLAZE with torches.

Anne is dragged in the rain, through a FRENZY of fearful Skull Island Natives.  
All around her, sounds of WAILING, COWERING, and CHANTING: '_Kong! Kong! Kong!_'

At the head of the crowd stands the SHA-WOMAN. Anne is forced to her knees before her.

The Sha-Woman repeats the words she said earlier:

SHA-WOMAN  
_Larri yu sanno korê!_

She SPLASHES a foul liquid on one side of Anne's face.

SHA-WOMAN (CONT'D)  
_Kweh yonê, kah'weh ad-larr!_

She SPLASHES the other side of Anne's face.

SHA-WOMAN (CONT'D)  
_Torê Kong!_

Behind Anne, encircling her, younger WOMEN dance at a frenzied speed, their eyes rolled up in her heads. Other women tie bracelets to Anne's wrists. She is being prepared for some sort of ritual.

* * *

EXT. VENTURE/BLACK PEARL – NIGHT 

The Crewmembers of both ships gather equipment.

ANGLES ON: The men are not taking any chances this time. They stow as many WEAPONS as they can carry: swords, knives, axes. And GUNS – LOTS and LOTS of guns: pistols, blunderbusses, rifled muskets, together with enough gunpowder in total to blow up the entire Island!

ON THE VENTURE, Englehorn and Hayes oversee the preparations. Englehorn looks over, sees Jack and the Pirates on the _Pearl_ also preparing to go ashore.

ENGLEHORN  
(shouts)  
Sparrow! What the hell do you think you're doing?

JACK  
(shouts back)  
Oi now! I thought we'd already crossed this bridge. Say it with me now: Captain Jack Sparrow!

ENGLEHORN  
Fine then, Captain Sparrow – what are you doing? This doesn't concern you!

JACK  
Well! There's gratitude for ya. Did it ever occur to you that I might truly, honestly, and with no ulterior motives or hidden agendas whatsoever, be concerned for the safety and well-being of such a bonnie lass as Ms. Darrow?

Englehorn stares at him for a moment...

ENGLEHORN  
Fine: you and your men can come with us – just don't get in our way!

JACK  
Farthest thing from me mind!

Englehorn rolls his eyes, and resumes overseeing the longboats, as they're lowered.

CRASH CUT TO:

EXT. SKULL ISLAND COAST – NIGHT

Boats packed with Sailors and Pirates row away from the _Venture_ and the _Black Pearl_.

Jim is rowing one of them – he looks over his shoulder as they approach the Island, a grim and determined look on his face.

The boats press on towards the Island, fighting WIND, RAIN, and WAVES as they go.

* * *

EXT. TOP OF WALL – NIGHT 

Anne's wrists are tied outstretched to bamboo posts. She is on the summit of the Wall, which is lit by flickering FLAMES.

FLAMES DANCE ... DRUMS BEAT in a RITUALISTIC FRENZY.  
Skull Islanders knock away wooden plugs, releasing FLAMING OIL, which POURS down rough channels, and into pools; all carved into the stone of the Wall.  
The cliff walls LIGHT UP as FLAMES within large carved chambers create huge backlit PAGAN FACES.  
FIRELIGHT dances across the nightmarish jungle beyond the Wall.

Anne struggles against the ropes binding her.  
Before her appears the Sha-Woman. She places a necklace over Anne's head.

SHA-WOMAN  
_Kweh norê dahah ad-larr_.  
(steps back, smiling)  
_Kong-ka!_

Some of the Native men have begun BEATING out a rhythm on a pair of tall log drums. The sound ECHOES out across the jungle.

Skull Islanders fall to their knees ... a MOANING WAIL rises.

WIDE ON: On the other side from the necropolis that serves as the Natives' village, the Wall falls away vertically into a ROCKY CHASM – on the other side of this chasm is the dense tangled jungle of Skull Island.

UNKNOWN POV: IN THE JUNGLE, far from the Wall, trees start to TREMBLE, their canopies swaying as if pushed by an unseen force.

AT THE TOP OF THE WALL, Anne suddenly feels herself being DRAGGED FORWARD – the posts she is tied to are MOVING, pulling her towards the edge of the Wall!

ANGLE ON: Skull Islanders lower the bamboo structure down, slowly releasing the flaxen rope.

The DRUMMING builds to a FRENZIED CLIMAX.

Anne digs her heels and tries to pull against the posts as they move forward, but to no avail. She is hauled off the Wall ...

... into thin air!

EXT. WALL CHASM/ALTAR – NIGHT

Anne dangles from the posts by her wrists, as the hinged framework swings her out over the chasm, lowering her towards a rock promontory on the far side of the gorge, at the edge of the jungle.

WIDE ON: Anne is lowered onto the rock promontory, which resembles an altar. The framework she is tied to sprawls out behind her, forming a sort of bridge across the chasm. She seems miniscule, a tiny figure illuminated by enormous GLOWING CARVINGS; the Wall towering up behind her.

Anne continues struggling against her bindings, then stops – everything's gone quiet. The Natives have stopped chanting, but there is still a palpable atmosphere of anticipation among them.

Suddenly, the silence is broken: A LOUD SPLINTERING SOUND emanates from the jungle ... trees CRASHING and BREAKING – something very BIG is moving towards Anne.

Anne briefly glimpses a HUGE DARK SHAPE leaping from one tree to another. Oily SMOKE from the fires hangs in the air, obscuring her vision. She can now only hear the creature's MOVEMENTS and BREATH as it draws closer.

AT THE TOP OF THE WALL, the entire Native population has gathered to watch. Among them is the CHILD from before. As the SOUNDS from the jungle become louder, she and the other Natives seem more and more anxious.

* * *

EXT. SKULL ISLAND SHORE – NIGHT 

The longboats have run up along the shore. Jim leaps out of his and runs up the ruined staircase, the rest of the Sailors and Pirates following behind him.

* * *

EXT. WALL CHASM/ALTAR - NIGHT 

An ENORMOUS SHAPE jumps out from the trees, and LANDS right in front of Anne! The ground SHAKES from its impact.

AT THE TOP OF THE WALL, the onlooking Natives MURMUR and cower reverently.

AT THE ALTAR, Anne's eyes grow wider and wider as she stares at the monster towering above her. She has never seen anything like it, but though the smoke reveals naught but its SILHOUETTE, enough of it is visible that we can recognize it for what it is:

KONG – A 25-FOOT GORILLA!

The strength in Anne's legs drain away, and she slumps, but her terrified eyes remain on Kong. He reaches forward, prods Anne inquisitively.

Suddenly ... GUNSHOTS!

EXT. NATIVE VILLAGE/WALL - NIGHT

Sailors and Pirates race into the village, FIRING warning shots in the air, with Englehorn, Hayes, Helstrom, and Jack in the lead.  
The Natives scatter in terror, melting away into the darkness.

AT THE ALTAR, Kong grabs Anne, and RIPS her free from her bonds.

IN THE VILLAGE, the Crews of the _Venture_ and the _Black Pearl_ scour the ruins, CALLING for Anne –

Suddenly, from behind the Wall, A DEAFENING ROAR! Everyone freezes.

ENGLEHORN  
What in God's name is that?

Following the ROAR, Anne's SCREAMS!

JIM  
(realizes)  
Behind the wall!

Jim runs to the base of the Wall, starts climbing.

Jack hurries to the pair of massive gates built into the Wall, which are heavily fortified – he got Anne into this, now he's curious as to what exactly the beast that responded to her cries is.  
He stops, stares through the barricade of sharpened bamboo.

JACK'S POV: Kong takes Anne, who has now fainted, and turns to leave.

Suddenly, he looks back over his shoulder at the Wall ... his eyes lock with Jack's ... before he turns back and DISAPPEARS into the jungle.

Jack stares at the spot where Kong stood just moments before. He's seen quite a few giant monsters in his time at sea, but none which seemed so...human...as the one he just saw.

JACK  
(thoughtful)  
That's very interesting.

He looks pensive – now that he's seen Kong, he wonders: has his plan condemned Anne to a truly terrible fate? More importantly, does he care?

AT THE TOP OF THE WALL, Jim has finished climbing. He races to the edge and peers over it.  
Nothing ... just the altar, and beyond that, the dark, ominous shape of the jungle.

JIM  
(disbelief)  
She's gone.

AT THE BASE OF THE WALL, Jim comes back down.

JIM  
She's gone!

Jim turns around frantically, sees Jack looking both shocked and disconnected.

JIM  
Jack? What is it?  
(realizes)  
You saw something.  
(no answer)  
What is it, Jack? What did you see?

Jack considers his reply – settles on 'truth.'

JACK  
I dunno, it was dark ... I only caught a glimpse. It was...an ape. Some kind of ape. Took 'er into the jungle.

See? Perfectly true.

* * *

LATER ... 

Englehorn distributes bullets and small barrels of gunpowder to his crewmen as well as Helstrom.

ENGLEHORN  
(to Hayes)  
You can take Helstrom, Sparrow, and fifteen others. I'll put a guard on the gate until you return. The rest of you, stay with the ship.

Jim grabs a rifle & powder barrel, and walks away towards the gate.

HAYES  
(stops him)  
Not you, Jim.

JIM  
C'mon Mr. Hayes. None of you would even know she was gone if it weren't for me – I can still be useful.

Hayes isn't interested. He knows Jim's been pining for Anne, and is not about to let the boy get killed over it.

HAYES  
Stay here.

He walks away, leaving Jim standing there. Jim turns and calls to Hayes desperately – he needs to do this; to save Anne, and to prove to her that he can be a hero.

JIM  
(desperate)  
Ms. Darrow needs me!

HAYES  
(firmly; doesn't look back)  
No!

Away from them, Jack prepares to join the rescue party; Gibbs stops him.

GIBBS  
Er, cap'n...you wouldn't be expectin' us to join you in this venture, would ye?

JACK  
Erm, maybe ... Why do ye ask?

GIBBS  
(cautious)  
It's just ... I think the crew, includin' meself as well, may be feelin' a might reluctant to join you in this trek, what with havin' heard – four times now – the roar of a beast like none we've ever seen or heard before.

JACK  
...And?

GIBBS  
Well, with that in mind, sir, I think many of us might be havin' second thoughts about followin' ye into yonder uncharted territory.

JACK  
Is that so, now? That you and yer mates don't have the courage and faith in yer own captain to follow him blindly into the face of danger an' almost certain death?

GIBBS  
(shrugs helplessly)  
No one ever said danger an' almost certain death included facin' a creature which sounds like that, sir.

JACK  
(chidingly)  
It's just a big monkey.  
(a beat)  
But yer pusillanimous doubt is just as well, for my purposes.

GIBBS  
(now confused)  
Cap'n?

JACK  
I need you an' the crew to stay here.

Gibbs looks relieved. Leech appears beside him.

LEECH  
(interjects)  
Aye, captain. We'll stay here and wait for you ... until the _Venture_ sets sail, whether you've returned or not.

JACK  
Hold up a minute. Who's the cap'n here, me or you?

LEECH  
Well I never voted for you.

Jack gives Leech a strained look, then forces a smile.

JACK  
(through gritted teeth)  
Er ... eh-heh-heh ... Well, I guess we all must honor the Code an' all. Fine: till they set sail.  
(quick beat)  
But not before!

Jack turns and heads for the gates. On the way, he pulls out the map of Skull Island and looks at it.

Helstrom comes up, grabs the map from Jack.

HELSTROM  
(indignant)  
That's mine!

JACK  
Technically, 'twas in your possession after bein' previously kept by a captain; said captain pinchin' it 'imself, by yer own account, from the hands of a dyin' man. Q.E.D., any claims of ownership on this here parchment seem somewhat debatable, aye?

Helstrom glares at Jack.  
The two men are joined by Englehorn. He glares at both of them, assessing them. His gaze falls upon a pick and shovel hanging from Helstrom's belt.

ENGLEHORN  
(stern; to Helstrom)  
Let me make this absolutely clear, Mr. Helstrom: this is a rescue mission only.

HELSTROM  
Agreed, sir. I am fully committed to rescuing Ms. Darrow ... along with what's left of my career as well.

ENGLEHORN  
(to Jack)  
As for you, Sparrow: I don't know why you've been looking for this island, and I don't care. As long as you're with my men, however, you'll do as you're told. Understand?

JACK  
(sycophantic tone)  
Impeccably.

Having formed, the rescue party sets out, with Hayes in the lead. Jack, his pistol and sword firmly stowed and ready, joins them as they head through the gate.

The bridge-like bamboo structure that Anne was bound to remains where it was before, spanning the chasm. The rescue party walk across it, and head into the unknown.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

As I mentioned in an earlier chapter, given the time period in which the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies are supposed to be set (somewhere between the 1700s - 1760s), none of the characters in this story would have any idea what kind of animal Kong was, other than that he was some kind of ape (so in fact, Jack _does_ tell Jim the truth about what he saw...then again, he does that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised ). The first documented sighting of the gorilla was probably Lord Monboddo's written description of one in 1774; the animal was not officially described and classified until 1847.  
I even played with the notion of not referring to Kong as a gorilla in this fic, since it wouldn't have been a familiar word to the characters, but decided against it for the sake of clarity.

The next chapter will be coming very soon, as we're coming into an area of the story which I've been having a crack at ever since I starting writing this fic.  
I'm also considering major rewrites to some of the earlier chapters, especially the scenes concerning Anne – looking back, I fear I may have neglected to give her much of a personality.  
I also think I've been writing Jack as being too suave, at the cost of some of the other facets of his personality (I already said in the last chapter that I needed him to show more of his manipulative trickster side). :-/

To Be Continued...


	10. The ‘Dragon’ and the Killing Grounds

EXT. SKULL ISLAND - JUNGLE - NIGHT

The jungles of Skull Island are like no other jungles in the world. Violent geological forces have, over millions of years, created a jagged, tortured terrain. The vegetation that grows on this ground is thick, forming a dense, dark jungle. Ancient, gnarled trees twist out of the ground, in all sorts of contorted and sinister shapes. This truly is the jungle from hell: a 'heart of darkness' that even Conrad could never have imagined.

Hayes leads Helstrom, Jack, and twenty-odd Sailors through this tangled, forbidding realm. All around them, the atmosphere seems tense.

As they enter a small CLEARING in the jungle, Hayes suddenly puts his hand up; the group stops.

A strange, low MOAN echoes from the surrounding jungle. The Sailors all stare into the darkness, watchful and on edge...

A sudden noise: BRANCHES CRACKING, and the THUD of heavy footsteps. The men raise their guns, holding them at the ready...

Suddenly, one of them panics, and FIRES – THE OTHERS FOLLOW SUIT! A CACOPHANY OF GUNFIRE.

HAYES  
(shouts)  
Stop! Stop! Cease-fire! Cease-fire!

SILENCE ... Smoke drifts away from the guns as the group listens for sounds...

AN ENORMOUS DEAD ANIMAL, 30 feet long, TOPPLES out of the jungle like a felled tree, and CRASHES TO THE GROUND in front of the startled Sailors!!

Before anyone can react ... a VIOLENT, THRASHING NOISE from the jungle: BRANCHES SPLINTERING, LEAVES SHAKING...

ANOTHER of the giant creatures CRASHES into the clearing! Blood streams from a bullet wound in its side.  
It BELLOWS in pain, fear, and anger as it CHARGES at the men; everyone scrambles to get out of its path!

CHAOTIC FAST ACTION: The creature, 30 feet long and 14 feet tall, STUMBLES around in pain.  
Sailors DODGE its huge thrashing TAIL, its elephant-like back legs, and the THUMB-SPIKES on its front legs.

Hayes FIRES his rifle ... THE BULLET HITS THE ANIMAL'S BRAINCASE. It staggers, then COLLAPSES, dead.

The men slowly approach the two dead animals. Both of them have massive scaly bodies, along with thick tails that make up over half of each creature's total length. Their heavily muscled, three-toed hind legs are noticeably longer than their slim front legs. Their heads, at the end of slim necks, are rectangular; at the end of each head is a horny beak, shaped like the halves of a coconut. Modern-day scientists would recognize these animals as what they are: IGUANODONT DINOSAURS.

HELSTROM  
What are they?

JACK  
Bugger'd if I know.

One of the Sailors, CHARLIE, sees a row of spiny scales running along the Iguanodonts' backs.

CHARLIE  
(awed)  
Dragons're what they are.

His friend COOPER snorts at this notion.

COOPER  
(know-it-all voice)  
Dragons? Hardly. Look.

He points to the mouth of the first creature they killed: a clump of leaves stick out of the animal's mouth.

COOPER (CONT'D)  
It was samplin' the berries; not exactly dragon-like, now is that? More like a big ol' scaly cow.

CHARLIE  
(not convinced)  
Well, how do y'know that's not proper dragon behavior?

Jack looks bewildered – why is there always a pair like these two everywhere he goes?

COOPER  
Don't be daft. Have you ever heard stories of any such dragon that ate leaves? No. Ergo, these two beasties cannot possibly be considered dragons.

CHARLIE  
Alright, then. If they're not dragons, then what are they?

COOPER  
(certainly)  
Iguanas. An unusually large, previously undiscovered strain of iguanas.

Everyone stares at Cooper.

CHARLIE  
(another possibility)  
Or ... Maybe they're Behemoths, like the one in the Bible...  
(frowns)  
...'Cept that one was supposed t'be only one... 'Stead o'there bein' another one.

Hayes rolls his eyes, motions the men to move on.  
Behind them, more dinosaurs – small, carnivorous Coelophysids – emerge from the jungle to feast on the dead Iguanodonts.

* * *

EXT. KILLING GROUND - NIGHT 

Kong BARRELS THROUGH THE JUNGLE, trampling every bit of foliage in his path.

ANNE'S POV: FLASHES of the jungle SPINNING and ROLLING by, and of Kong himself. She tries bracing herself against his fingers, but is inevitably tossed around like a rag doll.

SUDDENLY, the wheeling glimpses of the jungle slow to a halt – Kong has reached his destination. Anne, clutched tightly in Kong's hand, is rigid with fear.

Kong stops and squats down. He looks closely at Anne.

ANNE'S POV: We see Kong clearly for the first time: a very old, brutish gorilla.  
Just like his smaller African cousins, he is predominately quadrupedal, supporting the weight of his arms on his knuckles; and the silvery gray fur on his back identifies him as an adult male, or silverback. His face is quite wrinkled, by age and/or stress. His head, body, and limbs are heavily scarred – evidence of a violent life. One of his eyelids is mangled and his jaw is crooked, leaving a huge yellowed canine tooth jutting up.  
His size cannot be stressed enough: his head alone is the size of a grown man, and he looks at Anne with eyes the size of cannonballs.

Anne doesn't move; only her rapid breathing betrays her inner terror.

Kong begins to slowly shake Anne; prodding her with his other hand, like a cat batting at a dangling rope. He starts to SNARL and ROAR.

Kong rises up to a standing position. NOW he starts SHAKING ANNE violently, SWINGING and FLAILING her every which way, as if he means to break every bone in her body! Anne CRIES OUT involuntarily with every jolt.

Kong ROARS and HOOTS feverishly, no longer even looking at Anne as he keeps shaking her, now in an almost automatic manner – this is all some ritual of his own.

Anne, now dangling upside down in her captor's hand, stares down in horror:

HUMAN REMAINS litter the ground below her ... ALL WEARING THE SAME CEREMONIAL NECKLACE AS HER.  
She is in the grip of the Skull Islanders' deity, and he has taken her to his KILLING GROUND!

ANNE  
(horrified)  
No. No! NO!

Kong looks back down at Anne, as if finally remembering she's there. He lifts her upwards, and ROARS in her face furiously – HE'S ABOUT TO FINISH HER OFF!

Anne looks at him, aghast. Suddenly, all she has ever known and experienced – all of her civilized, wealthy upbringing – give way to something more deeply fundamental: self preservation!

She rips off her necklace...

AND STABS KONG'S HAND with it!

Kong CRIES OUT in surprise.  
His fingers open in reflex, and Anne FALLS out of his hand.  
She LANDS 12 feet below, rolls amongst the remains of Kong's previous victims, staggers to her feet, and RUNS!

Her actions have startled Kong. For a moment, he's confused – no one's ever done that to him before.

He rises up with a ROAR, but Anne is already disappearing into the jungle.

EXT. DENSE JUNGLE - NIGHT

Anne desperately powers through dense undergrowth...

...VEGETATION CRASHES DOWN AROUND HER – Kong SMASHES THROUGH THE UNDERBRUSH!

With surprising speed, he SWEEPS DOWN from above and SNATCHES HER UP!

Anne barely has time to CRY OUT before Kong carries her away, HURTLING deep into the jungle.

* * *

EXT. KILLING GROUND – DAWN 

The rescue party has found Kong's killing grounds. They pick through the skeletons littering the place.

Hayes frowns; picks up one of the necklaces. There's a lock of blond hair caught in it – Anne's hair.

Behind him, Lumpy – by now Hayes' unofficial second-in-command – stares at the human remains, aghast.

LUMPY  
Christ, it's a bleedin' boneyard. They've been ripped limb from limb!

Helstrom notices the necklace in Hayes' hands. He frowns, then looks away, his gaze drawn to...

HELSTROM'S POV: ...Ahead of the men, trees have been ripped from the earth where Kong has smashed a path through the jungle.

Hayes looks at the smashed path; his eyes narrow. He looks over his shoulder at Jack – someone hasn't told them everything they need to know about this creature.  
Jack looks back at him casually – is there a problem?

The men press on, filing by Hayes; he makes sure everyone is accounted for.

One Sailor holding a rifle passes by, his hat pulled down over his face. Hayes frowns, then pulls off the hat, revealing...

JIM DRISCOLL

JIM  
Just keep walking, Mr. Hayes. Pretend you didn't see me.

HAYES  
Jesus, Jim!

Hayes snatches the rifle from Jim.

JIM  
(defiant)  
Hey, I need that!

HAYES  
(no bullshit)  
I'm not giving you a gun!

JIM  
You were younger than me when you first used one!

HAYES  
I had no choice then. I was a slave – I had to learn how to use one so I could be free! You're not in that position.

ANGLE ON: Away from Jim and Hayes, Jack looks on, interested.

Jim looks at Hayes pleadingly.

JIM  
I want to help save her.

Hayes' expression gradually softens. He starts to hand the rifle back.

As Jim starts to take the gun, Hayes holds on to it. He gives Jim one more stern look.

HAYES  
Don't make me regret it.

Jim doesn't answer; simply takes the rifle and heads onward.

* * *

**Author's Note**

While I certainly plan to continue this story to completion, I may not update it here for a while. I'm thinking of posting what I have so far on the new JournalFen community "Wankas Write," and getting feedback and suggestions from them there, maybe even finding someone interested in co-writing or acting as a beta for the story, before posting the final versions of each chapter over here. This way, I don't have to worry about unveiling a chapter to everyone here, only to then modify it later on, after putting up several more chapters.

As far as the part of the story that is on here so far, I give my most sincere thanks to Unitarian Jihadist and Rokhal for their reviews, and also thank them and everyone else that has added this story to their list of Favorites or Alerts. It truly is encouraging for someone to see that their story does have an eager audience. So once again, thank you all. :D

* * *


	11. Stampede

Yay, another chapter! As it is, I opted not to post my stuff on WankasWrite, and decided to just keep plowing along.

* * *

EXT. JUNGLE – CICADA GROVE - DAY

The rescue party presses on through the jungle. They've been going for hours at this point; the sun is now high in the sky.

The men are currently beleaguered by swarms of large CICADAS, each 6 inches long – the trees in this part of the jungle are covered in these insects. they fly from them to examine their human "visitors."

The Sailors swat at the annoying, disgusting bugs.

Finally, Jack, unable to take it any more, pulls out his pistol and SHOOTS at one of the cicadas.

Everyone gives him a look.

JACK  
(defensive)  
What? I don't like bugs.  
(pause; whimsical)  
Except weevils...that is, the ones in biscuits. Gives it a unique flavor, ye see...

Everyone moves on before Jack can continue talking.

* * *

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING – DAY 

The men have left the cicadas' territory, and enter a GLADE in the midst of the jungle. The trek is taking it's toll.

LUMPY  
(gasping for breath)  
I'm knacker'd!

Many of the other sailors GROAN in agreement. Both Helstrom and Jack would be rolling their eyes in frustration if they weren't so exhausted themselves.

HAYES  
All right everyone, take a breather ... five minutes! Everybody stay in sight.

As the group rests, Jim sees something on the ground a few feet away. He walks over to it; Helstrom notices and follows inquisitively. Both of them stop and stare down at:

A KONG FOOTPRINT in the mud: 4 feet long, 4 feet wide, and 1 foot deep.

LUMPY  
Bloody Nora!

Helstrom looks up: the rest of the Sailors have joined them around the footprint. Among them is Jack – this is a somewhat awkward moment for him.

As everyone processes the footprint, all eyes turn toward Jack. Acting perplexed, he turns and looks behind him: no one there. He turns back to his audience.

Hayes glares daggers at him – someone has some explaining to do...again.

Jack throws his arms out – what can I say?

JACK  
Well gents, there it is.

JIM  
This is what took Anne?

JACK  
(nods)  
Yep.

Helstrom looks back at the footprint in awe.

HELSTROM  
(softly)  
Kong...

JACK  
Kinda fits with yer overgrown monkey theory, eh mate?

Helstrom gives Jack a bewildered look: he wasn't thinking of an animal like this. He looks back at the footprint.

HELSTROM  
How the hell are we going to kill this?

A ripple of fear spreads through the group. There is random chatter of turning back among some of the Sailors. 

Hayes forces a smile as he turns back to Jack.

HAYES  
(calm)  
Not exactly what we were expecting.

JACK  
(plays along)  
No...I suppose it's not.

HAYES  
(still calm)  
Creature that can leave a footprint like that must be, what? Twenty, twenty-five feet tall?

JACK  
Yep, sounds 'bout right.

Hayes' smile vanishes, replaced by a look of pure contempt.

HAYES  
And you didn't tell us any of this when you first saw it.

JACK  
(unfazed)  
No one asked. I, for my part, told you exactly what I saw: a type of anthropoid ape, as hitherto unknown as our two scaly friends back there in the jungle.  
(sees something from the corner of his eye; frowns)  
Or as that...

He points to his right. Hayes looks over:

Standing at the edge of the clearing is a DINOSAUR, 15 feet long, with a sleek, bipedal body. Its scaly skin is dark green, with a red stripe running down the length of its body on either side. Both of its feet bear a hooked claw, pointed upright, like the hammer on a flintlock pistol. This is a juvenile _Venatosaurus saevidicus_, and it belongs a family of dinosaurs known as the "dromaeosaurs"... AKA "RAPTORS."

Helstrom, Jim, and the rest of the Sailors quickly notice the creature as well. All of them stare warily at the Raptor. It doesn't move; only stares back at the men with wicked little yellow eyes.

Jack instinctively backs away and turns around...

...and comes face to face with 3 RAPTORS BEHIND HIM. Jim looks to his left – ANOTHER RAPTOR!

The Sailors quickly take in the situation: the 5 Raptors have them SURROUNDED.

Looking around desperately, Jim sees a gap in the Raptors' perimeter. At the same time, one Raptor crouches, then LEAPS ferociously at the Sailors!

Jim breaks into a RUN – the Sailors follow his lead, and RUN FOR THEIR LIVES ... THE RAPTORS GIVE CHASE!

The Sailors leave the clearing as they run, and re-enter THICK JUNGLE. Visibility here is poor, so everyone runs even faster.

One of the Sailors is STRUCK DOWN by a Raptor!...The rest of the pack continue chasing the men.

SUDDENLY! The ground FALLS OUT from under the Sailors' feet – the flat terrain has given way to a steep SLOPE, which everyone slides and tumbles down, man and beast alike.

* * *

EXT. RUINED VALLEY – DAY

The Sailors and the Raptors LAND at the bottom of the hill. They rise, disoriented, attempting to get their bearings.

One Sailor has landed a few feet away from the rest of the group. He rises to his feet...

WHAM! He is SQUASHED under a huge FOOT! This belongs to another DINOSAUR: a BRONTOSAUR, with its characteristic massive body and long neck & tail. And it's not alone...

The surviving men stare at the spectacle before them: only three feet away from them is an entire HERD of Brontosaurs – 12 in all – rampaging through the valley ... A STAMPEDE.

The ground they run along is cobbled – all around is evidence that this place was once a streetway of some ancient civilization, which the jungle has now reclaimed.

Behind the gawking Sailors, the Raptors are also starting to recover.

Realizing this, the men, led by Hayes, make a dash for it. There's no option but to try and lose their pursuers in the herd.

Within seconds, Brontosaur feet come and go all around them, like moving redwood trees. The men do all they can to keep pace with the giant animals ... to fall behind would mean getting crushed.

Unfortunately, the Raptors are onto their human prey, and have dodged and weaved their way into the herd.

Jack, now right in the thick of the herd, runs as fast as he can. Suddenly, something COLLIDES with him – one of the Raptors; it seems to have been swept up by the herd, and is now panicked. The pirate and the dinosaur, running alongside each other, exchange a quick glance before focusing once more on their mutual goal: to get the hell out of here.

However, within seconds it dawns on the Raptor ... he's a predator, and this little creature running beside him is prey!

Jack sees the realization forming in the dinosaur's eyes, and shoves him away. The unfortunate reptile is CRUSHED under one of the Brontosaurs' feet.

Suddenly, Jack is aware of a new presence all around him – 12 ADULT RAPTORS, up to 21 feet long, have arrived, flanking the edges of the stampeding herd.

One runs past Jack, towards a Brontosaur up ahead. With one swift LEAP, it lands on the sauropod's long, thin neck, and locks its jaws and claws around it.

Jack and the others swerve as the unfortunate Brontosaur staggers to one side ... Now more adult Raptors have arrived, to help finish off the giant.

The rest of the Brontosaurs continue running, leaving their doomed companion behind.

With the herd gone and the Raptors occupied, the Sailors reconvene. With Hayes in the lead, they begin to climb a STEEP ROCKY SLOPE, slipping and sliding on slimy, moss-covered rocks.

Halfway up, the group stops, looks in the direction the Brontosaur herd ran:

Before them, the canyon opens up into a HUGE, SPRAWLING, PREHISTORIC VALLEY ... Like the African savannah, except instead of antelope and zebras, there are instead vast herds of DINOSAURS – long-necked sauropods, horned ceratopsians, and duckbilled hadrosaurs as far as the eye can see, against the backdrop of the Island's jungle-covered mountains.

HELSTROM  
(awed)  
What the hell kind of place is this?

JACK  
(recalls something)  
...We're off the edge of the map, mate; here there be monsters.

A sudden NOISE makes everyone look down:

4 juvenile Raptors have broken off from the kill, and are now clambering up the slope towards the Sailors!

HAYES  
Time to go!

The group scramble upwards. Ahead is a network of NARROW FISSURES between HUGE ROCKS, which the dinosaurs cannot squeeze through.

The Raptors' powerful legs work furiously, driving them closer and closer to the flailing Sailors.

The Sailors reach safety: a narrow fissure, too small for the Raptors, leads into steamy jungle beyond the valley.

Behind them, the Raptors give up their pursuit, SNARLING and HISSING in frustration.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
We're coming up on another part of the story over which I've been banging my head against the desk for sometime...Stay tuned.

To Be Continued...


End file.
